Daughter of Cain
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: When Cain went to rescue Colette from Abaddon his heart broke as she died in his arm. Though he lost the woman he ever loved, he had to keep his word never to kill again and protect their daughter. See through the eyes of Vivian Colette Mullen the Dame of Hell and Cambion as she deals with the rise of the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

_**Daughter of Cain**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

 _ **Summary: When Cain went to rescue Colette from Abaddon his heart broke as she died in his arm. Though he lost the woman he ever loved, he had to keep his word to never to kill again and protect their daughter. See through the eyes of Vivian Colette Mullen the Dame of Hell and Cambion as she deals with the rise of the supernatural.**_

 _ **A/N: I'm not good with third person so bear with me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Promise  
**

The year was 1863 in Jasper Springs, Mississippi. A night where war drenches the nation over states and government. Many families worried when a Union or a Confederate soldier would be knocking on their door. However, one man had his troubles more than a damn Civil War.

Cain rushed into a fit of rage. His family was taken when discovering Colette no longer home. When the demons told him where Colette was, he killed one and chased after the other. His heart worried about her safety and the safety of their unborn child. The moment he entered the cabin, his hand clenched around the first demon throat destroying it from the inside out along with a snap of the neck for the vessel mercy. The two demons in confederate vessel scared for their lives aimed their muskets and fired. One bullet shot the knight of hell shoulder; sadly it barely phased him. Not even an ounce of pain. A shallow growl left the knights clench jaw, as he marched over to grab both demons by the throat and with a flash of red killing them.

Cain heaved a deep breath, kicking the door that separated him from his family. He armed himself with the first blade in hand. He anticipated Abaddon holding Colette with her sinful hands around her neck in a body of a socialite. However, what he saw was Colette on the bed caressing a bundle wrapped in linens.

"Colette," He sighed in relief, a smile gracing his face when the sound of a soft cooed erupted from the bundle.

Colette lifted her head giving a loving smile, "My love."

Three steps in ready to hold his wife and child then utterly stop. Looking past the vessels mask, he saw three souls. The pure white soul of his wife trapped in black smoke, and a grey aura of the child.

"What have you done to my wife?" He demanded.

Colette's lips sealed in a smile as her brown eyes consumed black.

"Answer me, Abaddon!" he yelled.

"Shhh, you'll wake the baby," Abaddon murmured, standing up and out of bed holding the little one. "We can make this right, can't we, Cain? Come back to us. Come back to me."

"I'm done," Cain growled, evaluating the situation. Two innocent souls wrapped in the demoness grasp.

"With the knights or with me?" Abaddon asked, tracing her finger along the infant's face. "Come back, and we can raise the child. A new generation of knights."

"I'm done!" Cain exclaimed. "I and my child will not go back."

Abaddon pouted as she placed the baby on the bed. She made sure the infant was secured having high expectation for the little one. Cain tried to not gulp in seeing the child face, red and covered in dry blood from delivery. Pure and innocent like Colette.

The demoness knight turned to Cain, "Then so is she."

With demonic strength, Abaddon forced the vessel the dislocate her right shoulder. For a moment Colette appeared crying out in agony. Follow by the left shoulder. Cain's heart broke as he stepped forward. He can't lose his wife. Abaddon took control of Colette, the pain on her face vanishing with a sickening grin.

"We could have been forever, but you chose her. Well, if I can't have you, neither can she." She said, twisting her neck to crack showing Colette pain, whimpering. "Enjoying the view? I know I am. Best seat in the house."

Cain watched in horror knowing Colette was dying. Knowing Abaddon had made his child motherless. He could not accept that. Although, he vowed to Colette to never kill again, he will do it just once to see justice. If he hurried, maybe he could save her with an artifact he collected over the years of his longevity. To use the vial from the fountain of youth elixir. But first, he needed to kill Abaddon to assure she doesn't tell about his two weakness.

Abaddon opened the vessels mouth laughing as the demoness began to leave. Fearing for the child to be possessed, he took the first blade and stabbed her. However...he was too late, Abaddon vacated just in the nick of time while the bluntness of the donkey jaw penetrated deep into Colette tender abdomen. Two pairs of eyes widen in horror, as Colette wailed in agony. Cain pulled the blade out and dropped it. All he could hear was her gasping.

"No, Colette!" Cain bellowed catching her body. They both fell to their knees. "Colette, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I will find Abaddon, and I will kill her."

"No, there's been enough killing. Promise me." Colette whimpered, craddeling with worn cheek. "You're better than all of this."

"Our baby?" Cain cried.

"Protect her," Colette whispered. "Protect and love...Vivian..."

Her head glance towards Vivian who began cry for her parents. Before she could say her last word, a reaper collected her soul to end the suffering. Cain sobbed, holding the woman he ever truly loved in his arms. The woman who forgave him for his past atrocities. He sobbed until no more tears fell down his whiskered cheeks.

Vivian continued to cry.

Cain lifted his head staring at the bundle. Carefully he laid Colette's body down and went over to his child. Gingerly he picked Vivian up and examined the child condition. He noted she was of health, no harm other than the birthing process. Wet raven curls clung to her cheeks. The moment she opened her eyes, Cain inhaled sharply to see they were not piecing grey as his, instead they were a soft chestnut brown like Colette. Although, Colette was gone, he will forever have her in memory through Vivian.

Vivian cried again.

"Shhh," Cain murmured rocking his daughter. "It's all right, my baby girl. I'm here. I will always protect you."

He glanced at Vivian chubby arm seeing it bare. A sigh of relief, for his fear was the child would bear a similar mark as his. Colette knew that the child wouldn't be human. A Cambion, half human and half demon, but the mother knew deep down in those long nine months; her child would never be a monster. Gifted, but never a monster. And Cain knew that too, as he comforted the babe.

He glanced at Vivian then knelt down at Colette, "I promise you this, my dear Colette. She will be loved and protected. She will never be a knight of hell. And I will never kill again."

After several moments he ripped the sheets and swaddled Vivian to his chest securing her. Then lifted Colette's body before teleporting back to their home. He did not know to explain the situation. But all that matters was Vivian.

* * *

 **So...what do you all think?**

 **Story will be rated T for now, rating will change.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Growing up

_**Daughter of Cain**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_  
 _ **A/N: Last chapter in the third person**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Growing up**

Cain assumed his daughter was born the day before Colette death. It was three hours after midnight when Abaddon murdered his wife. So when he signed Vivian birth certificate, he signed it so. Her name was Vivian Colette Mullen. When Cain married Colette, they took her maiden name. But when he signed Colette death certificate, he made the cause of death childbirth. It pained him to buried his wife. And once she was buried and documents settled, he took Vivian and went North.

Over the years he watched Vivian grow up. The first ten years Vivian aged like any mortal until the cambion trait kicked in. It was a struggle for Cain, how he dealt with Vivian cambion tantrum was the worse; fortunately, he bought property in Missouri that would allow the earth to shake when these fits occurred. The once alpha took discipline and helped Vivian control her emotions. When suffering from pain, direct her abilities into something smaller. At the time, tree least he had enough firewood during the harsh winters. Vivian abilities soon appeared after her toddler's years. Vivian could use telekinesis, teleportation, electrokinesis, strength, and warping reality. Of course, her warping reality was more of manipulating the earth. But more will come, especially when Lucifer could rise. He considers it was a good thing Colette was deceased, wondering how the human woman could comprehend such abilities from a little girl.

Cain loved Vivian. She was just like him. Unable to stay in one place. When he knew Colette had control of her emotions, he wanted his girl to have an education, to explore. Just as Colette did. So packing the necessities he showed Vivian around the world, teaching her different languages, mathematics, science, and cultures. However, Cain noticed Vivian struggled in her learning. He assumed her delivery from Abaddon wasn't to midwife standards. But Cain made sure she could read and write.

One day in Paris during the 1920's Cain watched Vivian awe the Eiffel Tower.

"Papa, you think Mama would love this place?" Vivian asked.

Cain held a somber look. The knight never held back on Colette to his daughter. When the little girl asked about her, Cain would keep her in his arm and add, "She was an angel. A gentle soul who can see past the sin of others."

But when the question came in "How did she die?"

Cain would hold back his tears and answered, "By a demon named Abbadon."

He never held back on the fact who he was, Cain, son of Adam and Eve, the first murderer who killed his brother Abel to save his soul from Lucifer. Cain told her everything, what his life was like during creation. The beauty of his mother until God sent her to Purgatory to repent for defying his command. How he was raised by his father Adam alongside with Abel. His life as a Knight of Hell and meeting Colette. A tin photo of his wife and her wedding ring were the thing he had to show Vivian.

Back to Vivian previous question, he patted her shoulder, "I'm sure she would love to see it, my dear."

Cain stopped sensing demons; he looked around till noticing a group of men in suits walking over with black eyes. He took his daughter's hand and teleported. They were in the hotel room, as Vivian stumbled being dizzy from the sudden jump.

"She is beautiful," A woman murmured.

Cain turned around to see a woman in a flapper dress; hair bobbed while holding a glass of wine. Instinct took over as he kept Vivian behind him, separating the demoness from his daughter.

"Abaddon, how did you find us?" Cain demanded.

Abaddon smirked after taking a sip of wine, "That's simple, when Vivian was born I left a bit of me in her. Just let you have Daddy time before I take her."

Cain growled, "She will never be a knight of hell."

The demoness stood up, "She is a cambion, one word and she can destroy the heavenly host."

The alpha scowled then smirked, "She is no anti-christ, Colette was never possessed and no maiden."

"Doesn't matter," Abbadon murmured. "She can change the world, free Lucifer from his cage and possibly be his bride. Must our king be locked away for all eternity."

"No," he said.

"Papa," Vivian mumbled scared as she clung to him.

Cain kept his arm around Vivian, keeping her close. He looked at her brown eyes wondering if he could test her ability. Test her warping reality on Abaddon. Before he could say those words, Abaddon blasted him across the room. The Demoness grabbed hold of the girl in a vice grip, tighten to bruise her skin forcing the child look at her.  
"The Dame of Hell, your kingdom awaits you." Abaddon murmured.

"No," Vivian yelled. "Stop!"

Vivian lost in her emotion had lost control of her powers. Words sunk deep into Abaddons vessel forcing it to stand still. The demoness gasped trying to resist the command, yet unable to move. Vivian's eyes widen and ran over to her father. He groaned as she helped him sit up. A moment later he examined the situation. So his theory was correct, cambions can control demons or was it a warping reality.

"She is powerful," Abaddon applauded.

"Indeed, she is." Cain murmured. "And with great power comes great responsibility."

"Cain, don't deny your heritage. Don't deny her destiny. We can change the prophecy of Lucifer." Abaddon implied.

"No, the apocalypse will be between Michael and Lucifer's vessels," he said. "Vivian maybe of my direct blood, but she is not my descendant."

"My love," Abaddon said.

The Knight of Hell knelt down to Vivian height and whispered in her ear. He gave the girl precise instructions on what to do. Ensure Abaddon will be a trap in a vessel far away from here on the sacred ground. She nodded, as she used her imagination and with a sharp gaze she faced Abaddon. "Into a convent, you go, trap in your new vessel until death claims you."

Abaddon eyes widen. Cain knew she despised the holy church from her mortal experience. With a flick of Vivian wrist, a silver chain wrapped around Abaddon demonic form, forcing it to vacate the vessel and sent away across the ocean. So much strength was used for the fragile girl that made her collapsed. Cain instinctively caught her. As much he craved to destroy Abaddon on the spot, he made a sacred vow to Colette to never , with Abaddon essence in Vivian, he feared for several decades the demoness would return. He would need to purify it out of his daughter, except it would hurt.

"Well done," He murmured.

"I'm tired, papa." She mumbled.

"Close your eyes and get some rest," he said, picking her up and laid her on the bed.

Vivian nodded as she did as instructed. He waited until Vivian was deep in slumber. Carefully he waved his hand over her body trying to find where Abaddon placed her essence. Where he found the spur of black smoke was along with her cheek. Looking back, he recalled the bitch cradling her face. Hating what he had to do, he conjured his purifying ability to his finger and gingerly applied it on Vivian's face. She stirred trying to move away, yet Cain kept his arm around her, restraining her. She was woken up and cried from the burn as if the hot tea was poured on her.

"I'm sorry," Cain whispered as he grasped the essence and forced the black smoke out of her mouth. She gagged, body trying to reject both Cain's magic and Abaddon. Minutes go by until she turned around and vomited black bile. Immediately Cain carried her away from the bile and set her in the returned and destroyed the bile hearing Abaddon faint scream.

Sighing, Cain knew there would be no peace in Europe like he anticipated. All he ever wanted was his daughter, and he left alone. To never get involved with the demons. One place came to mind, though is he or Vivian ready to go there.

"Papa," Vivian mumbled.

The deep breath he came over and held her close. Although, this was not a usual encounter with Abaddon. The decision was made, "It's time to go home."

. **o0o**.

The truck stopped in front of the worn out house, been decades since Cain and Vivian set foot out of the vehicle. Cain smiled a little, feeling the ward up. Here it was safe. It was home back in Missouri.

"A bee," Vivian said. "Papa, can we have a bee farm?"

"Of course," Cain said liking the idea.

He could imagine having a small bee farm. A garden maybe gets a chicken coop. He could see it now. Peace, he and Vivian safe in their isolation.

* * *

 **Not the best Chapter, but I assure you it will get better.**


	3. Chapter 3: Worse Fears Awaken

_**Daughter of Cain**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Worse fears awaken**_

 **Vivian POV**

May 14th, 2009

The song of the rooster and the humming of the bees woken me from my slumber. Growing up that was my daily alarm to wake finally. Time to face another morning, to tend the bees, tend the chickens, and prepare for a day at the market to sell honey. Father hobby of beekeeping became his passion; he usually managed to the bees while I go to the market o,r local stores to sell our merchandise. So out of bed, I change into some jeans, flannel, and boots. Then onward with my morning routine.

Once ready, I went to the chicken coop, collecting four eggs before going back inside to cook them, along with sausage and toast. Cain soon came down; once I poured some freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Mornin dear," he greeted.

"Mornin' Daddy," I greeted with a smile. I used to say Papa, but after movie from France to America with the inherited accent, neighbors found it strange. So Cain and I adapted to the local in our emphasis having a slight country drawl. Though Cain has lived since the dawn of creation, his was more of a hint than a strong accent.

We sat down and began to eat our breakfast. Our meals were always peaceful, as I did most of the cooking. Don't get me wrong, Cain can cook an excellent steak and a hearty meal, yet food became my forte when I found a love for baking. There was one point I accidentally baked too many biscuits that father tried to figure out how to eat all these in one weak.

"Off to the market?" Cain asked after breakfast.

"Yep," I answered.

"Care if I join?"

"Not at all," I said with a smile.

Although, there was another reason for why Cain was joining me. He wasn't one for leaving the haven unless it's to buy supplies. He being the Knight of Hell draws attention to a demon or anyone of interest. I was able to leave the haven for my cambion abilities. Demons nor Angels can detect my race unless face to face encounter. Growing up, I learned to control my gifts and limited my use of warping reality. I mainly use Telekinesis and teleportation, along with strength. There has been one encounter with a demon; I can force them to leave their vessel without damaging the host by a command. Violence was limited, Cain vowed to Mama to never kill and bestow that vow on me. Sure he taught me how to fight in the ways he learned as general, but killing is never the answer. I vowed I wouldn't unless it was out of defense...except for some chicken and fish.

Back to the main point, Cain had been sensing a lot of demonic activity. Since late 2007, he sensed the Demon Chief, Lilith was on the move in breaking 66 out of the 600 seals to free Lucifer. We feared Lucifer would return and come hunting for us, antagonize Cain in going dark side, back to his homicidal roots and be Captain once more for the Knights of Hell, and the question of whether my place in the world is. The Demoness, Abaddon said I was a Dame of Hell. Cain noted such a title doesn't exist, yet it was possible. I wasn't any Cambion; I was the offspring of a hell knight, my power much higher compare to any cambion that walks this earth. The only exception would be that of the Antichrist who could match my potential. So we try our best to stay hidden, limit contact to the outside world.

Once breakfast was made, and dishes washed we gather our product, freshly made honey in small mason jars, a folding table, tent, chairs, and other things for the market, placing them in the tail of the truck. The drive was long, listening to the country music and enjoying the silence of nature. In town, we set up in the square with other local farmers and wait for customers to come by. Many indeed, our honey being the favorite sweet condiment for biscuits and other desserts. Cain sat in his chair, straw hat and sunglasses on people watching, as I did business. A nice day indeed.

"Daddy, why doncha get some fresh produce for tonight," I suggested.

"Trying to get rid of your old man?" He teased.

"Well, you are old as creation," I joked.

Cain shook his head as he got up and started to go shopping. He needs to spread his wings and be more mobile than scaring off male customers. Father of murder indeed.

By late afternoon we sold all our honey. Cain thought it is a treat as we stop at the local diner, as I got some Chicken fried chicken with mash potatoes and green beans while Cain got some meatloaf, potatoes, and lima beans. We ate in peace, though dad kept his guard up analyzing our surrounding. I worry the paranoid will get to him. We had our hex bags and charms; no Demon would dare look for him. Still, he was one of caution.

After dinner, we headed back home. As we got our supplies settled in the barn, I took the safe and counted our daily profits, dividing them between bills, groceries, gas, and leisure. Once done and the money secured, we sat in the living room reading our books of pleasure. Cain read the classic Moby Dick, while I read Les _Misérables_.

We read late into the night, sure we had a TV, but reading seems more enjoyable especially when you're with the company. As I read the confrontation scene between Jean Valjean and Javert, a surge of energy consumed me. The amount of force had me knocked off the couch clutching my body. There was too much power, too much that my body was having a hard time embracing it, Cain rushed over holding onto me, embracing me like I was a child again.

"Breathe, Vivian." he murmured.

"It's too much," I mumbled, feeling my body hot but also artic cold. "What's happening?"

"Lucifer has returned," He replied combing my hair. "His senses enhances Cambion and selected Demons abilities."

When the power surged past, We turned on the television to watch the news. TNews reporter talked about a "...and governor O'Malley urged calm, saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be the target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown. "

We check the next station, "Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area…"

Next station, "...announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear…"

And it goes forward on sudden disaster across the world.

"Daddy, is this the Apocalypse?" I asked.

"No, not yet," Cain answered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of the 600 seals is the key to opening Lucifer's cage. 66 seals are needed to break Lucifer's cage. Out of all the 600 seals, the final seal must be the first demon will be the last seal." He explained. "Lilith is dead."

I stared at Cain, Lilith was Adam's first wife made from the dust and earth. However she was not compliant as to be expected during that time, her rebellious behavior intrigued the Devil, and he corrupted her soul to be the first demon as revenge after being thrown away from heaven. Soon, Lucifer created the princes of Hell, until Abel was of age to make him a knight. However, Cain intervenes sacrificing his eternal soul for his brother to become a Knight. Lilith was the First Demon, and Cain was the sixth. The past twenty-five years Cain can hear through the demon telepathy of Azazel mission to resurrect Lucifer. Just two year ago, Azazel opened the devil's gate freeing Lilith, the seven deadly sins, and others. Although, all came with a price for Azazel existence, as he was killed by Samuel Colt's gun. Cain met the Hunter once, says the hunter was justifying man at the time and agreed there are things in the supernatural that need to be tamed. But if I dare see the Colt I better run, there are only five things that gun can't kill and demons, and those of demon blood is none of the exceptions.

"What now?" I asked.

"We continue what we have been doing," Cain answered. "We don't participate in these games."

"But-"

"I will never let Lucifer lay a hand on you."

Abaddon words linger in my head. How the Devil would be pleased to have a Cambion in his army. The Antichrist and the Dame of Hell by his side to defeat the heavenly host while he kills his brother Michael. Apocalypse, it has already begun...

 **.o0o.**

Over the years Cain had kept me train with the new enhancement. I learned more on defense than attack. How to detect of a vessel is still alive to exorcise the demon out to save the soul. The value of life is held deeply in this family. Colette moral compass. As time went on, there was no encounter with a demon. No meeting with angels. No four horseman and no Lucifer. By the time the battle has begun for every demon and angel could sense it, it was done within the hour and no victor. Cain would listen carefully to the demonic news and hear that Dean Winchester and his brother Sam had locked the Devil and the Archangel Michael back in the cage. A blessing and a curse.

Cain was relieved, going back to his beekeeping. My mind wondered how the world would be if there were a victor. I've seen possibilities with Cain description of the post-Apocalypse if Lucifer had won, the Croatoan virus consuming humanity, ruins, and so much more like Sodom and Gomorrah. But what if Michael won, there be a decrease of humanity a terrible sacrifice, but would there be ruins, would humankind have to start over.

Sighing, I gave up and focused on bee-keeping knowing deep down there be no possible answer. Only to be thankful that the number of deaths was limited than the high expectation.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading and Please leave a Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Grandma?

_**Daughter of Cain**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Grandma?**

I was painting landscape outside of the house. Cain was doing his winter chores on the farm. It was a beautiful winter, snow on the ground, the air crisp. Just a lovely winter scenery. Time went on until I noticed somebody walking onto the property. A young woman was wearing a white summer dress, barefoot. She had long brown hair, fair skin, and probably in her early twenties.

She stopped at the porch looking at me with her grey eyes. But gazing past the vessel mask, I could see two sets of the face, a mauled face with white eyes that of a wraith, and beautiful woman with regret, she had some on Cain's resemblances. Her expression was at all as she stared at me.

"And I thought my first set of children and line died out," she said. "You look so much like my son."

"Daddy, we got company!" I called.

Cain came out and stopped in shock in seeing the woman. Never in my life have I seen Cain so bewildering, especially towards a woman. Even with Abaddon, he was cautious, never scared. He inhales a deep breath, walking over to the woman who smiled. At first, I thought he was going to attack the woman. Instead, he hugged her.

"Cain," She breathed.

"Hello, Mother," He replied.

"Mother?" Was my response

Cain pulled back leading the young woman into the pouch. "Vivian, I want you to meet your grandmother, Eve."

"Grandmother?" I whispered in shock.

Eve chuckled, "we have a lot to talk about. Shall we?"

Cain nodded, leading us inside. He leads her to the living room while Cain went to the kitchen to fetch some hot drinks. I stared at Eve having a hard time to believe this woman was my grandmother. Wasn't she supposed to be in purgatory or dead while being there? Ten minutes later, Daddy returns with a tray of hot tea, though he gave Eve hot water with lemon and honey.

"You've remembered," She murmured taking a sip

"It was your reward on our milestones; father would seek the finest lemon while Abel and I search the beehives."

"Your father did so much to save me from Lucifer's temptation." Eve sighed."Even though I knew my mistakes, God wanted me to do right to redeem myself. But yet, God failed his children."

"Mother," Cain said.

"God doesn't care about us." Eve continued. "He made us and then abandoned us. So the human pray. They see signs where there's nothing. But the truth is...the Apocalypse came and went, and the humans didn't even notice. A mother would never abandon her children as he did."

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Eve took another sip of her drink, "God thought of me as a sinner, an animal. But being the first mother, he made me redeem myself to be Mother of All. In Purgatory, I created the first of every monster that lived the earth. To create a balance between man and beast, though God created the animals. Once my children were born, they went back to the earth and populated like any other being. It broke my heart when my descendants return, suffering to seek redemption in purgatory to realize their wrongs and die for salvation."

"How did you get out?" Cain asked.

"By my children, dragons." She answered.

"Dragons," I asked.

Cain shook his head, assuming he had his excellent encounter with them during specific time periods. Wait, Cain said he and the Knights of Hell wipe them off to extinction. Cain told me stories of his hunting. As the Princes of Hell gave the command to kill out some species that were a threat for Hell.

"So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help."

"With what?" Cain asked.

"The natural order," Eve answered. "My children turn a few humans; hunters hunted a few of them. I was happy."

"What changed?"

"Your cousins, no thanks to the Winchesters and other hunters were starting to get kidnapped and tortured, even my firstborns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children."

"So you are not here for us," Cain sighed with disappointment.

Eve leaned forward taking his hand. "I thought you were dead, my son. My first born child. That you died of a happy life with a wife, having children and a bloodline of your own. But when I got a hold of a demon, I learned you were changed into one but stronger. I tracked you down to see if this was true. And here we are, Cain even with the devil's deviant deal you have redeemed yourself, lived off the land, produced a beautiful daughter and a blood line of more. Her mortal vessel and inner soul beautiful than ever."

"Um...thank you," I said rubbing my neck.

"Still, are you in need of help?" Cain asked.

"No, I only came to see you and repair the bridges that God tore down," Eve assured. "I'll deal with the demons; you are not."

"But you seek answers," He countered.

"Indeed, the demon I captured was a baby. " She confirmed. "I do not ask for you to fight, only to give knowledge."

Cain nodded as he leaned back staring at Eve evaluating the situation. After a few minutes of thinking, he told Eve what he knows of the years of creation. He said her the new King of Hell was a Crossroads demon name, Crowley, that he is the one who is collecting monsters and torturing them.

"Why does he wants my children?" She asked.

"He is after their souls," Cain said. "an immortal human soul is everlasting, but a monster soul is both everlasting and has a kick, much stronger because it connects to you the first female. Monster souls are a nuclear reactor, one can basically power a city. That is what I'm hearing. There is a war among the angels with the Archangels Lucifer and Michael in the cage, in deciding if the Apocalypse should come back or not. Raphael wants what is set in stone while an angel name Castiel wants free will and fighting for men. "

"Now it all makes sense, one of the two is working with this Crowley and making a war machine." She concluded. "Save the mortal soul and go after my children."

"Possibly," he said.

"Thank you, my son." She murmured and finished her drink

"Are you going to stay for a while?" I asked.

Eve gave a soft smile, "If your father allows it."

Cain merely nodded. He excused himself and left towards the kitchen leaving me with Eve. She stared at me with loving eyes. One of a woman who long to see a child of theirs and their grandchildren. Then again, Cain said Eve was taken when he was only a child.

"So you are the Mother of All," I asked.

"Well not _all_ , only the security of man and beast, God created the rest." She said. "How old are you?"

"I'm a 147 years old," I answered.

"And your mother?" She asked.

"She died...when I was born, killed by a demon name Abaddon," I answered. I got up and went to the mantel to grab the portrait of her and sat down next to Eve. She carefully held the tin photo. "Her name was Colette, she was human, though Daddy said she had a heart of gold, forgiving those who did wrong as long as they try to be a better person."

"I see where the looks come from," Eve murmured.

I nodded.

Eve set the picture aside and started talking about the past. She told me about Adam, the garden of Eden, how Cain grew up along with Abel. She even told me about Purgatory, the natural order of survival of the fittest. Although, out of the beast she created, there was one that God made called the leviathans. In Purgatory she had to tame the leviathan, except they were to hungry, to wild to tame. She gave me a hint in case a leviathan ever dare escaped the realm. When dinner came, we sat down eating food almost to what they had back then, kosher. Eve appreciated for she commented how humans rely more on greasy food.

Once dinner was made, Eve stood up to take leave. She hugged Cain and then me.

"I'm so proud of you, Cain, you have defied the odds." She murmured. "I will see you once the order is set."

"Thank you, Mother," he said.

She looked at me, "Stay strong."

 **.o0o.**

Sadly Cain got word that Eve was dead several months later. We mourned for her, as he remained quiet to himself for a week. Although, he learned that Eve was pressured to take matters into her hand. She intended to go after Crowley, protect her children and keep to the natural order. However, her intentions changed, turning humans into monsters, so all the souls become hers and not the angels or Crowley. Cain did not approve, but he mourned for the mother he once had. His Mother Eve, the wife of Adam, not the Mother of All.

I was sad, for I genuinely wanted to know how she died and what indeed happened instead of the Demon radio dad hears from. But we only get one side of the same coin. I wished warping reality could bring the dead back. Even if I did, Cain believes it would be a living vessel without a soul or something worse. So I used my memory to paint a portrait of Eve, not the vessel she used or her purgatory form, but the woman who was Daddy's mother.

When I finished, Cain came over and hugged me.

"Thank you, dear." He murmured.

"You're welcome," I replied.

The portrait was Eve heart-shaped face with a warm, compassionate expression, billows of soft caramel hair, delicate eyebrows, and a small, slender figure that was less angular and more rounded from bearing children. She wore a dress that suited during creation, not the famous leaves like the most interpretation of her. This portrait was Eve, not the Mother of All, but the Mother of Cain and Abel, the woman who was tricked by the serpent and valued the family she once had.

* * *

 **I thought we should have a small family reunion before continuing the main story.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Born

_**Daughter of Cain**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

* * *

 **Chapter: First Born**

December 2013

I finished my last round of selling honey to the local food market. It was an excellent business deal was winter was coming and the bees would either be off to a warmer climate or hibernate. Cain was dealing with the last round to ensure the nest was secured when Snow does finally snow. He truly loves beekeeping, consider bees deserves more respect with humans. There are times I agreed, remembering living in Europe and witness World War One, notably encountering German members who called themselves the Thule. They tried to steal an artifact that was in Cain possession; however, he destroyed the item before their very eyes. Some artifacts are not meant to be collected, in a museum, or used for their magical capabilities. Some are just meant to be destroyed.

Anyway, I got the payment and bought some fresh milk before getting in the truck and driving back on the farm. Although, as I drive I sensed a demonic presence in town. Crossroad demon, except a bit a stronger. Probably a high ranking businessman or woman. Better be home than crossing paths with one. It was rare to encounter a demon here, sure a couple of monsters, but demons...barely. They usually cross through traveling. Let alone the recent turn of events where the Angels have fallen from the sky. So...it's crucial that we stay clear of other supernatural beings.

I pulled into the driveway on the farm in reference and parked next to the shed. I secured the bag, and got out of the truck but stop when seeing a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Wow, I've haven't seen one of those since the seventies. But wait, why was this impala pulling into our property? Daddy and I barely made friends, acquaintances yes, but no personal friends and we know the towns folks cars during the roadshow to know who owns what.

The Impala parked as two men came out. One was human, and another was a demon. The Demon was dressed in all black suit and coat; he was a bit rounded with fine short brown hair and slight scruff. He was the crossroad demon I've been sensing. Gazing passed his vessel and saw his pure human companion didn't appear to be possessed. He seemed to be in his early thirties, tall and broad shoulder, quite fit actually. He had nice strong jawline with a hint of scruffs, short brown hair sticking up at the tip of his forehead, and dark green eyes. Gotta say, handsome stud, however sensing he was no ordinary human. A hunter, with lost deaths in his pockets.

They didn't appear to notice me in their conversation, though the demon grabbed the hunter stopping him. He could sense it. The ward and Cain's aura along with my own. His skin was much paler than a second go. Enhancing my hearing, I watched them. The demon looked at the bee farm spotting Cain tending his flock.

"Oh, no. We need to leave here now." The demon quivered.

"What, are you allergic to bees?" the hunter asked.

"That's not a beekeeper. That's the father of murder," he whispered.

"Sorry. Who?" the hunter asked

"It's Cain." Demon forced out.

The human paused looking at the beekeeper and then his demon friends in shock, "As in Cain and Abel?"

"Dean. We need to be a world away from here - from him." The demon turned to leave. However, Cain teleported behind the unwanted guest.

Cain removed the netting, "You're not going anywhere. Crowley."

The demon stumbled back while the hunter watched. Cain looked over their shoulders facing me, "You can come out, Vivian, mind setting up the kettle for our guest."

They watched confused till I exited the truck. Both eyes were surprised to see me.

"Oh no," the demon name Crowley said. "The Dame of Hell."

"I assure you, my daughter is no Dame of Hell," Cain said having a good hold of the two and forced them inside.

"Daughter?" the human replied. "Is there anything I should know, Crowley?"

I held back a chuckle and opened the door to let the men in. Once inside I went into the kitchen to set the kettle up. Cain set a spell trapping Crowley, as he went to the mudroom to change out of his beekeeper gear. Before he changed he informed me that our guest was the current King of Hell, Crowley and the hunter Dean Winchesters. I nodded, remembering myself to control any past anger on Eve's death. Grandma had it coming when she changed her plan. A Cain went to change; I kept an ear open for our guest to make sure they weren't planning anything harmful in the living room.

"Why don't you just zap out of here?" Dean whispered.

"I'd never leave my domestic partner in crime." Crowley countered.

Dean snorted, "Yeah, like your heart grew three sizes. You can't zap out of here, can you?"

Cain's doing something to me." Crowley sighed.

"Well, it's not your day for getaways, is it? All right, so, tell me about this Cain." Dean ordered softly, moving around in the den.

"Well, after Cain killed Abel, he became a demon." Crowley started.

"What do you mean "became a demon"?" Demon asked surprised.

"I mean he became the deadliest demon to walk the face of the earth. Killed thousands. The best at being the worst. And then he just... Disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead or, at least, hoped he was." Crowley explained.

"And the girl?" Dean asked. "You called her the Dame of Hell?"

"She's a Cambion, probably stronger than the anti-christ. The last anyone saw her was in the roaring twenties. Trapped Abaddon in a Convent."

And in a nun's vessel might I add.

Cain helped me set the china, and we entered the den, as I set the tray on the coffee table.

"Do either of you keep bees?" Cain said that it made the King of Hell coward deeper into the couch. Cain sat down in his favorite chair. "It's very relaxing. They're such noble creatures. And the honey? Well, I keep it right on the comb."

I pulled myself a chair out of thin air by warping reality and sat down. The two guest eyes widen. I smiled softly as I poured Cain his cup of tea how liked it, and another too Crowley, who accepted the cup with shaken hands, causing the teacup to rattle suspiciously.

"There you are," I said with a smile, and handed Dean his own.

"Thank you, Vivian," Cain said taking a sip before continuing his talk about Bees. "They're dying, you know. Without bees, mankind will cease to exist. So, what are the King of Hell and a Winchester doing at my house?"

Straight down to business.

Dean took a seat next to Crowley, "You know who we are?"

"I'm retired. I'm not dead." Cain said with a bit of sarcasm." What I don't know is why you're looking for me - more importantly, how you found me."

"Ah, that's, uh, a funny story, really," Crowley said, extremely nervous. " Bit of a misunderstanding. We really should -"

Cain motioned with his hand, and the demon was rendered speechless. Internally I chuckled at the shock expression as the Crossroads demon tried to speak. No matter of his rank, a Hell Knight as more power over a Crossroad.

Dean was impressed, "Oh, you gotta teach me how to do that."

"Why are you here, Dean?" Cain asked, with much authority.

"We're looking for the weapon the archangels used to kill the Knights of Hell," Dean answered, looking Cain in the eyes being serious. " The First Blade. We need it to kill a Knight of Hell - Abaddon."

Cain absentmindedly moved a ring on his left ring-finger. Mentioning Abaddon would bring back that horrible night 150 years ago. We knew a few decades ago that Abaddon Nun vessel would no longer suffice since 1958, but with our wards and my Cambion abilities, it would be impossible for her to track up. We were cautious when she vanished in that same year and appeared in early 2013, but we kept our guards up and read.

Dean continued to speak, "Look, I get it. You're retired. We're not here to get between

you and the demonic AARP, but it's bad out there, and I'm just looking to even the odds."

Cain was still in deep thought, so I spoke.

"How did you find us?" I asked. " I and the warding spell should have made it impossible for any being to track."

He turned his head facing me, "We didn't. The location spell was for the blade. One-time deal."

The only ingredient to break through the ward with a locator spell was Kraken essences, very powerful and exotically rare.

"Anyone else knows you're here?" Cain asked.

Dean looked at him answering, "No."

Cain went back to his tea and finished the brew. Afterwards, he stood up trying to keep a positive atmosphere. "Well, it's been a pleasure having company, but once a century is enough for me. You can let yourselves out."

He escorted the men to the front door while I collected the dishes.

"Hey, listen, pal. We're not leaving here without the Blade." Dean said.

Cain stopped and faced the Winchester, "You have quite a reputation, Dean. I see the part about you being brave rings true."

"Well, what can I say? I'm an all-in kind of guy." Dean replied. "Abaddon is the last Knight of Hell, and if you're out of the game, what the hell do you care if she dies?

Cain pointed a Crowley, " If your friend here could talk, he would tell you that I trained the Knights of Hell. I built that entire demonic order with my own hands - Abaddon included."

This seemed to surprise the hunter, turning indignantly on Crowley "Well, that is information I could have used five minutes ago!"

Crowley gasped in explanation, still unable to talk.

"Well, here's something your friend doesn't know, that no one knows, in fact - outside of Abaddon." Cain warned." It wasn't the archangels that slaughtered the knights. It was me."

"Why did you turn on your own?" Dean asked.

"Once again, I admire your bravery. But if you'll excuse me, I have errands to run in town." He said turning to leave."Goodbye, Dean Winchester... Never return."

With that said, the two men left the house. I Walked over to the window enhancing my hearing to hear the two conversations. Knowing from the Demon Radio, these two were stubborn as an Ass. Better be sure they left the property with no intentions of coming back. They made their way to the Impala.

"Well, that was lovely. Can we leave the country now?" Crowley asked.

"But you said the First Blade was our only shot at killing Abaddon" Dean replied. "This is the closest you've been to it. We're not leaving."

The Demon king sighed reaching the passenger door, "Will you listen to reason for once?"

"Hey." Dean snapped quietly. "He said he was going into town. Awesome. We wait till he's gone, come back, bust in, take what's ours. Got it?"

Afterwards, they got into the vehicle and left.

"They're planning on comin' back. Daddy." I announced as Cain got his jacket.

"One-part brave and two-part stupid." He replied. "If only they knew."

"Gotta say, he is handsome." I murmured.

"Easy dear, it's not the sixties, seventies, or eighties." Cain chuckled.

What can I say, I'm a woman with needs. Cain understands it was part of human nature. Although he is content with being celibate, he allows me to enjoy the pleasures of life...as long as I use protection. I may protect myself from being pregnant with my abilities, but STDs...those are medically required.

"Still, coming back will be a mistake," he said.

A hundred and fifty years ago, when I barely a year old he took the first blade and tossed in the deepest part of the ocean to prevent his urge of killing. But there was more, Cain still has the mark, when I was conceived. Although I do not bear the mark, there was a possibility the blade would have the same effect on me as it does towards my father. We vow never to kill a human being a vessel or not. A promise we must keep

"Guard the fortress," Cain said. "If they do come back, you know what to do."

I nodded.

He kissed the top of my head and headed out in his truck.

 **.o0o.**

Barely an hour when the Impala showed up in the driveway. Quickly I teleported to the stairway watching them with Clear view, yet they were unable to see him. Crowley was definitely in fear; each step shook on the old wood floor. Dean seemed a bit calm, yet his heart rate speeds up by a few extra beats.

"This is by far the dumbest idea you've 'ever' had," Crowley whispered.

"Yeah, well, it's early," Dean whispered.

Crowley peeked in the front room and backed away."Oh, there's nothing here. Shame. Let's go."

"Hey!" Dean snapped loudly, then dropped his voice. "Sack up and start looking, okay? We don't have that much time."

Dean looked around the living room until reaching the fireplace noticing the portrait on the mantle. He picked it up having a better examination of the old picture of Colette. I inhaled sharply, hoping he doesn't do anything to that photo. It was the only copy we had of Colette. I will definitely kill him if he dares tears it. An epiphany crossed his face, realizing something in the photo.

Crowley came back in, "Nothing, not even porn."

"Think I figured out why he went off the reservation so many years ago," Dean said showing the picture to the demon.

The demon took hold in the frame, "Lovely. Little plain. Who is she?"

I growled. How dare he call my Mama plain.

"Cain had a similar ring on," Dean said. "Father of murder got hitched."

I teleported and blasted Crowley onto the couch pinning him to there and kicked Dean in the abdomen, into the diaphragm cutting off the air. He stumbled back, before pulling out a knife. I smirked, as he slashed forward, but stepping sideways, I took hold of his wrist of the blade, pushing it aside and punched his open space hard in the chest.

"Son of a bitch," he cried out.

"Last I check, I'm a girl," I countered getting into a stance.

"Look, Quickly I set the picture down and fought Dean,

He calculated till hearing all of the doors lock. I smirked, Daddy's home and not pleased. I let go of Crowley from my hold. As the two rushed towards the front door. Only to find it solidly locked. Panicked they went to the back of the kitchen, just to see Cain standing there with a bag of groceries. He scowled when seeing Crowley holding the picture.

"That belongs to me." He said, motioning for the picture.

"Sorry." Crowley said, handing over the picture with shaken hand."Gorgeous, by the way."

There was a change in the ward. Headlights flashed from the driveway along with the presences of more demon. Dean walked over to the window, and draw back the curtains. He frowns, " I don't suppose they're with you."

Cain and I came over to get a better look, "No."

The demon who had half his face bloody called out from the Jeep,"I guess we can't wait any longer. Your friend Tara was very helpful! Got downright chatty... After I peeled all her skin off. We don't want any trouble, Cain. Just want the so-called King and the Winchester. I got a new master to impress, and I'm betting bagging those two will do just that."

Dean turned to Crowley, ""Master"?"

"Abaddon," Crowley answered. "This lot all need to die. I count -"

Dean looked at us, "Too many. The whammy you put on the doors that keeps us in. Will it keep them out?"

"For now," Cain answered.

"I'm gonna barricade the entrances. Get ready for a fight." Dean instructed, moving the desk towards the front door.

"Well, good luck with that," Cain said, handing me the groceries. "Mind shucking the corn, dear."

I nodded taking the groceries into the kitchen.

This baffled the hunter, "What?"

"You exposed my home," Cain explained as he took his coat off and joined me in the kitchen. "You exposed my daughter and me."

"Well, boo-hoo!" Dean followed.

"Brave, but impulsive," Cain commented. "You truly have lived up to your reputation."

"I can't say you've lived up to yours," Dean said.

"What can I say? I'm retired. If you survive, you're welcome to join us for the last meal we will eat in this house before we disappear again. It's the least I can do." Cain said as he sat down at the table.

Dean and Crowley exchanged looks, before they started barricading the doors with the bookshelves and heavy furniture. I frowned, I recently re-purpose the floor. We continue to cook, as Cain Season the meat while I started cutting the vegetables. Cain spoke in French, suggesting we head back to Europe, away from the madness. I agreed, it's been over seventy years since I last step foot in Europe.

Dean moved the fridge block the kitchen door, "All right, I got this. You take the front."

Crowley rushed to the living room; closing the glass doors behind him. Cain sat down next to me at the table and started to pull the husk off the corn.

Dean came over bitterly, "So, this is your play?! Corn?! What am I not getting here? I mean, it's not like you're a coward."

"Since when does the great Dean Winchester ask for help?" Cain countered, a hint of sarcasm. "Well, that doesn't sound like the man I've read about on demon bathroom walls. Maybe you've lost a step. Let's find out."

With a snap of his finger, the door and fridge threw opened letting the demon with a bloody face and a female. They stumbled surprised, as Cain snapped his fingers again and the door slammed shut in front of the others outside, locking it. The looked at Cain and me with caution, knowing our reputation.

"Oh, don't mind us," Cain said, and motion towards Dean. "Enjoy yourself."

"Much obliged," The bloody face demon said.

Dean pulled out the demon knife from his jacket. Suddenly a third demon crashes through the glass door behind him. Dean flinches as the glass spayed his back. He turned to face the third guest, swinging the knife at him, but the third demon ducked and punched Dean in the stomach. The hunter took in a kick, but the third demons launch forward sending them flying across the table, which Cain gracelessly yanked my chair just in time before they got onto the other side with the bloody face and female demon. We watch the whole thing while shucking corn. Bloody face demon took a swing at Dean, but he grabbed the demon's hand and pulled it over his shoulder, and stabbed him in the gut. The bloody face demon tensed, as his eyes, mouth, and veins glowed being obligated from the inside. The hunter shoved the deceased, going after the demoness. However, the third demon kicked him in the back of Dean's left knee causing it to buckle. Both demons grabbed Dean's arms and flipped onto the table. The demoness takes the demon knife out of the hunter's hand. Dean struggled to get the upper hand; he looked at us silently saying 'help.'

"Doing great," Cain said with a grinned.

"Better than I expected," I added.

Dean glared at us, pulling his right leg back far enough to kick the demoness into the far wall. He exchanged a few punches with the third demon, before kicking him against the counter. He faced the demoness who held the knife. Dean snatched a yellow dish forcing a shield. She lunges at him with a swing of the knife, yet he dodges, wrapping the towel around her neck. Then whips her into the fridge and shoves her into the china cabinet. I scowled, watching the china shattered by the impact and floor.

"Don't worry. We'll buy a new set," Cain assured.

I nodded, just in time for the third demon to pick himself up. Dean turned around and threw a pot at him, along with a kick back into the counter. The demon tried to get up again, grabbing a kitchen knife. Meanwhile, Dean grabbed hold of the demoness, taking back his blade and stabbed her, killing the demon inside the vessel.

"Impressive could have been a seal," I commented.

"Indeed, though Crowley seems a bit lonely," Cain said snapping his finger and let one demon inside.

We could barely see what was going on. But we did manage to hear from the Crossroad demon said with annoyance, "Really? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Must be a freshly made demon.I couldn't help but chuckle.

The demon tossed Dean into the china cabinet. Cain got off, offering me a beer. I kindly declined and requested for some Pop. Daddy nodded and went to fetch some refreshment. Back to the fight, the demon grabbed hold of Dean and shoves him across the room. Cain gave me the bottle of orange cream; I thanked him taking a sip of the drink. We watched the two men exchange violent punches until the hunter got enough leverage to slam the demon onto the table. Immediately, he stabbed the demon in the neck killing it. Dean looked up at us triumphantly and pulled the knife out and pushes the vessel off the table.

"What was that? Some kind of a test?" Dean panted.

Cain took a sip of his beer, "I felt connected to you right from the beginning. Kindred spirits, if you will. You and I are very much alike.

"Right." Dean panted. "Yeah, except I didn't kill my brother."

"You saved yours," I spoke. "Why?"

"Because you never give up on family - ever," Dean growled.

"Where's your brother now, then?" I asked. "I thought the Winchesters stick together like two peas in a pod."

Dean made a face, "I don't know what kind of game you two are playing here, and I don't care. Just give me the damn blade."

Cain set his beer down and stood up, "Sorry, Dean. I have nothing to hand over."

"What?" the hunter snapped

I got up and put the corn in the water.

"I no longer have the blade. It's gone." Cain explained.

We decided to go into the living room where the Demon King was. Dean not happy announced the blade was gone. Not here. The demon who was by the window got furious marching over, ""Gone"? What do you mean, "gone"? How? The spell brought us here to you, so it has to be here.

"Your spell brought you to the source of the Blade's power. Me." Cain said. He pulled up his right sleeve to reveal the mark that was burned into his forearm. Crowley shrinks back and made the sign of a cross over his head like he was Catholic or something.

"Really? Now?" Dean said Crowley in disbelief.

"It's the bloody mark of Cain," Crowley whispered.

Dad rubbed the mark, "From Lucifer himself. The mark and the blade work together. Without the mark, the blade is useless. It's just an old bone."

"A bone?" Crowley asked.

"The jawbone of an ass," I stated. "The one that killed Abel-"

"Because he was God's favorite," Dean interrupted.

Cain and I gave him a look, as Dad explained the actual story instead of what the bible foretold." Abel wasn't talking to God. He was talking to Lucifer. Lucifer was gonna make my brother into his pet. I couldn't bear to watch him be corrupted, so I offered a deal - Abel's soul in heaven for my soul in hell. Lucifer accepted... As long as I was the one who sent Abel to heaven. So, I killed him. Became a soldier of Hell - a knight."

"And Lucifer ordered you to make more," Dean added.

"My knights and I, we did horrible things - for centuries. Bringers of chaos and darkness." Cain sighed.

"Then you met Colette." Dean murmured.

Cain paused heaving a deep breath, "She knew who I was... and _what_ I was. She loved me unconditionally. She forgave me. She only asked for one thing."

"To stop," Crowley concluded.

"When the knights found out, they took retribution. They took Colette while she was in labor, so I picked the First Blade back up, and it felt so good to have it in my hands again, and I slaughtered the Knights of Hell." Cain said, as the Hell Knight within started showing itself.

Immediately I took his hand to calm his nerves.

"Not all of them," Dean said.

"No, " Cain sneered telling what happened that night. How Abaddon possessed Colette body and tortured her, b breaking every vital born in her body. How Cain was stuck between saving his daughter or saving his wife. In a moment of rage, he lost control and stabbed Colette with the first blade, and how the promised was set.

Dean was shocked, as he stared at me. There was something in his green eyes that read he could relate. A hint of compassion. Why would he hold sympathy? He then focused on Cain:

"Well, I'm sorry - truly. But I have to stop Abaddon. So, where is the Blade?"

"No." He said walking away.

Dean went after him, "Hey! Listen, you son of a bitch. You may be done the killing, but I'm not."

Cain turned and grasped the demon knife out of Dean's hand and plunged it into his own heart. My eyes widen from the stunt, but I knew the blade wouldn't kill him. "You never give up on anything, do you?"

"Never," Dean answered.

Cain pulled the knife out of his chest, no blood on it, "Well, I do."

In a blink, he vanished.

Dean shouted for Cain. There was more noise coming from outside. Dean and Crowley rushed to the window and pulled back the curtain and spotted more demons on the property.

"Well, I'll stay as long as I can." Crowley murmured.

"Aren't you a peach?" Dean muttered then turned to me. "Is there a way out, a secret passage or something?"

"No, there isn't," I answered.

"You're a cambion; you could teleport us out. I've seen it before," He said.

I stopped and looked at him surprised, "You met another cambion? Where?"

"Doesn't matter, he's long gone somewhere surfing," Dean said. " But can you teleport us, or at least me?"

I shook my head. I've never teleported a human before. The risk is too high for me to do it now.

Suddenly Cain appeared as the stared at Mama picture.

"What the hell, man? You in or out? I'm getting head spins." Dean asked walking over to him.

"I can give you the mark, Dean if it's what you truly want," Cain said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean said

"The mark can be transferred to someone who's worthy," Cain explained.

"You mean a killer like you?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cain said as a matter of fact.

"Can I use it to kill that bitch?"

"Yes." Dad then warned. "But you have to know with the mark comes to a great burden. Some would call it a great cost."

"Yeah, well, spare me the warning label," Dean said. " You had me at "kill the bitch.""

"Good luck, Dean," Cain said as they took each other's right hand for a shake. "You're gonna to need it."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Let's dance." Dean said.

Cain grabbed Dean's forearm with his as the dark power appeared in red veins spreading from the original onto the next host, burning an identical mark on Dean. Dean groaned in pain from the transfer. I could sense it. So much darkness that no one could set free. If they only knew the truth in why the Mark was made. It wasn't just to exile Cain, or connect power to the First Blade, but something worse than God and Lucifer tried to keep a secret from all of the creation. I may not know the full story, but that mark was a key to something terrifying.

"Dean?" Crowley asked.

Dean panted rubbing his arm, assuring his friend, "I'm fine. All right, where the hell did you stash the damn blade?"

"Nothing can destroy the Blade, so I threw it to the bottom of the deepest ocean. It's the only way I could" Cain said. " keep my promise to Colette. You find the blade, kill Abaddon, but make me a promise first. When I call you - and I 'will call - you come find me and use the Blade on me."

"But dad, why?" I asked, scared.

"For what I'm about to do," Cain explained. "Vivian, mind your stance."

I nodded, securing my shoes and any loose article. All that training was not going to come to use as I took the necklace off allowing my powers to the maximum. Cain grabbed Dean and Crowley by the shoulder. In a flash, they were no longer inside the building but somewhere safe. He snapped his fingers, and the demons rushed in circling us.

"Cover me," Cain said. "I kill, you cover."

"Yes, Daddy," I replied.

And just like that, we fought the demons in red light.

. **o0o**.

The last of the demons fell to the ground purified by Cain's hands. We panted from the amount of adrenaline and exerting enough force in killing these monsters. Cain did most of the killing while I trapped those in place. But now...our haven was no longer safe. For Eighty years this was our home, now Abaddon knows about it. Cain gave me instructions to turn the bodies into toys. Using my abilities the bodies from flesh shrink into plastic. I went to the window and transfigure the vehicles into toy cars then teleport them to the living room.

"Pack your most valuables; we are leaving." He ordered.

I nodded, knowing he was not in the mood for conversation. So going upstairs I grabbed my backpack and packed two sets of clothing, my items, and money. Also changing into a pair of fitted jeans, hiking boots, a good long sleeve shirt and a brown leather jacket. When I came down, I grabbed Mama picture and secured her in my back.

Cain soon came in putting on an old blue trench coat he had and a bowie knife to belt. Even held a duffle bag containing the artifacts he collected over the years.

"Got what you need?" He asked.

I nodded.

Cain nodded as he grabbed the indoor Beehive and carefully carried it outside freeing them from their glass confines. He sighed, for he hasn't killed since 1863. 150 years of no killing, unless it was an animal. And eighty years in our home, my childhood home. With a flick of his wrist, the house was on fire. I bit my lip as we walked outside watching it set a blazed. Before he took my hand and we teleported out of here.

* * *

 **So what do you all think?**

 **Is there a episode you want Vivian in? Any suggestion are great.**

 **Thanks for Reading and please leave a Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sharp Teeth

_**Daughter of Cain**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

 _ **A/N: I need your help! To those who read my Supernatural series, I take request on which episode should an OC should be. Place your recommendation on the reviews.**_

 **Chapter 6: Sharp Teeth**

"I need you to check on Dean Winchester," Cain said.

I stared at my daddy in disbelief. We were in the middle of the woods taking a break from our daily travels. Ever since the Demons appeared on our farm, we have been continuously moving. The only time we stop was when I needed to rest. Cain on the other hand...ever since he had a taste of killing, the demon within him awoke to prevent sleep. Demons never sleep. The only time you would find a demon unconscious is by knocked out or exerting too much energy. However growing up, he has fallen into a light slumber grasping what little humanity he had left. But now, it was like the need to sleep, eat, drink, anything human ceased. All this constant traveling was tiresome. Even though I was a Cambion, my human requirements needed to be attended to.

"You think that is wise, Daddy?" I asked.

He turned around and nodded, "I have never transferred the mark before. I need to be sure he is alive or is affected by it."

"Why can't we go together?"

"If I go, I might be tempted to get the mark back."

I sighed, "But he's a hunter."

Previous Cambions were devilishly cunning, and angelically beautiful, able to persuade even the most strong-hearted individual to do his or her bidding. Most cambions have evil tendencies due to their demon parent influence. I was an exception, though raised by my Hell Knight Father, there was no evil. Relying on the memories of his humanity and the precious moments of his dear Colette kept me from falling on the path others would have crashed. There are two types of Cambions, ones who side with the demons and there are those who side with humans. Our powers are the same; it's the decisions we make by the nurture we grow. Hunters, even an organization called Men of Letters, took the words of a mage back in Arthurian times who claimed that the Cambions are evil. Thanks to one Cambion name Caliban

"You know what to do, just observe from afar," Cain murmured.

"Fine," I muttered and secured my bag.

"I'll see you soon," he said patting my shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and focused on the mark. Sensing the source of dark energy until pinpointed. With a deep breath, I I opened my eyes, I found myself in Grantsburg, Wisconsin. There was a wild scent but not exotic, feral, canine, lycanthrope...pureblood. Interesting. Sensing this many werewolves in one area is rare. Usually, a pack is made of five at least, not a third of the community. Finding it dark, I walked along the road trying to locate Dean. That is until I saw a deer in the trench. I awed at its beauty, for wildlife is so precious.

However before I could take a step, a werewolf dressed in a sheriff's uniformed pounced on it tearing it to bits. Immediately, I teleported to the trees keeping a vice grip in watching the werewolf hunt. It must be a pureblood since it was two days past the full moon. Although, the creature held more control. Slicing up the dear making sure no blood got on its uniform, giving the deer a quick death. Afterwards, the sheriff controlled his breathing and tamed the beast back to human form. He walked away, heading towards the cruiser across the street.

He cleaned up, expertly removing any blood and called his phone for an Agent Perry. Curious, I remain hidden in the trees observing. Why would a werewolf Sheriff call for an Agent to see his kill? Ten minutes later, a black Impala drove up.

 _Oh, that explains why._

Dean and another man exited the vehicle. The second man was tall, fair skin, with brown hair that reached his shoulder.

The sheriff stood by the body and greeted the two hunters, "Well, you wanted weird, agent. You tell me what tore up that deer. Nothing that runs in -these- parts."

Dean and who I assumed was his brother Sam, knelt down to examine the carcass. Sam seemed a bit disgusted with the extras exposed. Dean, on the other hand, stuck his hand in feeling the temperature.

"Fresh blood," Dean called out.

"Yes, it is." The Sheriff agreed, extracting his claws, exposing his real face.

With enhancing my hearing, I listen carefully.

"It still warm," Dean whispered. "That means it died after we got the call."

Instantly both men stood up however the Sheriff pulled out his gun. "Couldn't just accept that all was good and moved on, could you? You have no idea what you've walked into, do you? No matter. You won't be walking out."

Damn it. Legend foretold anyone who dies while wearing the Mark of Cain would have a fate worse than death. Can't have that allowed if Dean is supposed to kill Abaddon. Sighing, I teleported and disarmed the Sheriff grabbing his gun. He was baffled until he gasped where a silver knife was embedded in his chest. Just like that, he fell to the ground dead. I sighed, yanking the silver-blade out of its chest.

"Nice aim, sugar," I said.

Dean walked over taking his knife back. He didn't seem pleased to see me, "What are you doing here?"

"Awe, Cain wanted me to check on ya," I answered.

"Why?" He growled.

"Makin' sure yer arm didn't fall off or something," I replied, staring at his right forearms. "Seem's to be intact."

"Dean, who is this?" Sam asked.

Dean turned facing his brother, "Sam, this is Cain's daughter...uh…"

"Vivian," I finished with a huff. "Less than two weeks, and already forgot my name. How rude."

"Hey, you were mainly on the sidelines the last we spoke," Dean muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I see you have solved your werewolf problem."

"Not even close," Dean said.

Sam knelt down to the sheriff examining his body. He found something. A necklace, more precisely a silver bullet on a chain. "Hey, look at this."

"I've seen that before," Dean said, taking a closer look, "Yeah, that is a favorite accessory of the good reverend and his flock."

Sam spotted something on the bullet, "Ragnarok?"

"That's Norse mythology of end of days," I said

"Like Thor, Loki, Odin stuff, Right?" Dean asked.

"Well, not the _Marvel_ universe," I commented. The older hunter looked at me surprised. "Just because I grew up in isolation doesn't mean I deprived myself of various forms of entertainment."

"But why is it etched onto a bullet?" Sam asked.

"Who cares? We got all the answers we need." Dean replied.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam disagreed. "I think we need more."

"Oh, what? Sheriff Andy Taylor here wasn't good enough for you?"

"Enough to kill Garth?" Sam asked. "Come on, Man... Let's do this right."

"All right, fine. Clean this up, grab Garth, lock him up until we figure out what's what."

"Well, my home visit is done," I said walking away. "See ya next time."

Before I made the third step, a hand grabbed my arm in a vice grip, it was Dean, "Oh no you don't. Aren't you curious about what is going on."

"As much as I am curious, inserting myself is not my cup of tea." I counter, yanking my arm back. "Besides, whatever this cult is seeking will sadly be disappointed."

"And why do you say that?" Dean asked.

I gave them a look only to find them not grasping. Serious, aren't hunters supposed to know their folklore and mythology?

"Look, Ragnarok is supposed to be the apocalypse in Norse Mythology. A wolf name Fenris must kill the Odin. However, Odin has been dead a few years now by the hands of Lucifer. Therefore, Ragnarok is canceled."

"Still, why?" Sam asked.

"Some packs consider Fenris a wolf deity. Especially since he is the son of Loki, he bit Tyr handoff. This pack, cult are called the Maw of Fenris.

"A cult of werewolves." Sam chuckled. "What do they want?"

"I'm not sure," I answered. "None of Cain's collection say the reason. Now can I go?'

"Come on; we can use some help," Dean said.

I sighed, I could quickly just teleport right to the spot. And yet my curiosity got the best of me. "Fine, but first let's hide the body." With a wave of my hand, the sheriff's body transfigures into an action figure. Both Winchester's eyes widen, as I went over and picked up the toy and tossed it at them, along with the key.

"I'm riding in the Impala," I started walking over to the lovely beauty.

The boys exchange some words, as Sam drove the cruiser and Dean in the Impala. The drive was silent, as Dean filled me in on the situation. They have a friend name Garth who became a werewolf and is married to one name Bess. Her family is many generations, who believe in the Spiritual nature, but felt something was not right. Well, the Sheriff just proved that. We arrived at Reverend Jim Myers church. Dean picked the lock leading the way inside. The place was empty, so we went into the reverend's office to see if there were any signs the Myers family were part of the Maw. Searching deeply, we found a leather-bound book with a pawprint burned on the front. Dean opened the book to reveal its content of ancient illustrations from Norse culture and writing.

"Think you can read this?" Dean asked.

"Been awhile since I read runes and this dialect," I said and started reading.

Dean continues to search around. He checked the computer and woke the screen, only to muttered, "Seriously." Time went on in our search until Dean's phone rang. Quickly he answered it.

"Hey. Did you find the lovebirds?"

 _"No,"_ Sam answered. _"Place is a wreck. No Garth, no Bess."_

"Wait, they were taken?" Dean asked surprised. "Well, that's fan-friggin'-tastic."

" _Tell me you got something?"_ Sam asked.

"Yep, the Maw of Fenris believed Ragnarok would be the extinction of all men. "

"As in total and complete werewolf domination," Dean added.

 _"And...what?"_ Sam asked _. "This is the - the ground-zero for their movement?"_

"Freakin' Wisconsin, Man," Dean answered. "Well, time for Reverend Him to go down. "

 _"Yeah. Need any help?"_ Sam offered,

"No, no, no, I got it. You just, uh, you find Garth.

 _"All right."_

They hung up, and Dean looked at me, "Is there any way to start Ragnarok?"

"Nope, even the book says Odin must die by the teeth of Fenris," I confirmed.

"Terrific," He muttered.

Suddenly there was a sound of a car door closing. Quietly we walked over to the door. Dean had his gun out, as an old man in a dark coat and hat enter the church. He closed the door, making his way towards the front of the church. Halfway, he stopped inhaling a deep breath then sighed,

"It's no use, Dean," he said. "I can hear your and friend's heartbeat. You must've done this countless times, yet you still get nervous."

Dean cautiously made his way over gun aimed at the reverend, "Nothing wrong with a little 's what makes us human."

"Fear is not a purely _human_ instinct." Reverend Jim replied turning around to face us. "Even monsters know fear. I came to work on my sermon.

"Well, why don't you start preaching to me about the Maw of Fenris?"

Reverend Jim was appalled when hearing this

"Yeah, that's right," Dean said lowering his gun. "I know all about you and your pack's little plan."

"I assure you, we are planning nothing." Reverend Jim said.

"No? Well, then, why did we read about it in your book?" Dean asked.

The werewolf sighed, "Because of generations ago, that hate and misplaced anger was part of our beliefs. But ever since I took over here, I have eradicated it from our congregation. "

"Yeah, well, apparently, some of them didn't get the word - like the good sheriff, who just tried to off me and my brother."

This surprised Reverend Jim, "Sheriff Pat?"

I sighed, stepping in, "On his silver bullet with Ragnarock etched on it." I walked over to the werewolf seeing the bullet resting on his heart. Examining every detail, all it was is a plain silver bullet. "He is clean."

"The Maw is dead," Reverend Jim assured.

"Yeah, well, tell that to Garth and your Daughter, who are missing" Dean countered.

The werewolf face dropped with concern, "No."

"Do you know who would have taken them?" I asked.

"I do, my wife, Joy." He answered. "Her father was the previous alpha, and he believed in the Maw."

"Where could she have taken them?" I asked.

"Probably on the farm," he answered.

He gave us the address, along with his coat before we left to rescue Dean's friends. Dean tries to contact Sam, but he wasn't answering. He cursed assuming the Maw took him. The drive was fast, but we made it outside the farm. Before we left Dean had a plan. He took his coat and gave it to me. I put it on, as Dean wore Jims'.

"Hope ya don't mind being bait?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "Better than waiting in the car, Sugar."

We exited the Impala, sneaking our way in. I informed Dean there was a werewolf prowling, while everyone else was inside the barn. He nodded, as he hid in the bushes holding a silver knife. I stood my ground waiting. Barely a minute in the wait did a werewolf walked over ready to pounce smelling the hunter. He stopped in mid-pounce to see me.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"A distraction," I murmured.

Before he could comprehend, Dean came up and stab the werewolf in the back. Its body fell to the ground. Dean removed the wolf of his jacket and took off Jim's coat before putting the other on.

"I know you aren't into the killing, but can you watch my back?" Dean asked.

I nodded, as we headed to the barn. Dean had his gun ready aimed at a middle age blond hair woman, extracting her claws at Sam. Suddenly there was a roar, looking up another male werewolf jumped. Shoving Dean, I took the blow being pinned down. Summoning my strength, I flipped us around punching the creature in the face. He extracted his claws, scratching me in the face. I cried out from the sudden pain losing the wolf flipped us. Before it could bite, Dean came up from behind stabbing him in the side and shoved him off me. I stood up panting, as we started at the she-wolf.

"Wearing Russ' coat to hide your scent - smart." Joy complimented.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises," Dean replied.

"As am I?" She murmured, launching for a gun that was on the ground.

Dean realized this and reached for his gun, shooting her in the heart before she could pull the trigger. Everyone watched comprehending what had just happened. Afterwards, Dean went to free Sam. I went over to at thin man chained to a ladder, must be Garth. He ran over and helped his mate out of her restraints.

The Winchesters came over to me.

"Thanks for the help," Sam said.

"Not a problem," I said with a smile.

"You know, having a cambion as a hunter could he useful." Dean offered.

I chuckled shaking my head, "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I may a promise to not kill unless I have too," I explained.

"To Colette," Dean concluded.

"For my Ma, indeed," I said. "See you at your next check-up."

And with that said, I teleported out of there and back to Cain. He was still located in the forest, having a campfire already made. He sat there sharpening his blade lost in thought. A moment later he looked up looking at me.

"His arm is still intact, and there are no signs of aggressive killing," I reported.

Cain nodded, "I can smell werewolf off you."

"A bit of trouble with the Maw of Fenris," I said.

"Dumb mutts," he muttered grazing the sharpener on the bowie edge. "Along, with Dean's scent."

I paused till realizing I was still wearing Dean Winchester's jacket. Oops, forgot to take it off before teleporting. The scent invaded my nose finally smelling the hunter's aroma. The scent of musk, herbs, gunpowder, and beer.

"He knows strategy," I muttered and sat down on the other side of the fire.

Cain held a calculating look. Something was spinning in his head, which a resulted in a smirk curling his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin," he said.

I scoffed, when he say s nothing he means something. But I was tired and took a first aid kit to tend the bloody scratch on my cheek. Although, thoughts linger back to a few hours ago. I was supposed to observe Dean, yet I inserted myself into their case. Was it mere curiosity or something more. Ever have I defy Cain's order. But I did this once.

* * *

 **So...what did you guys think?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Blade Runner

**_Daughter of Cain_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Blade Runner**

1957

Cleaning the chicken coop on a hot summer day in the Mullen Haven. Scooping up the chicken shit, applying new saw, and securing the fences. Cain was tending the bees, extracting the honey from the hives. Just a typical day of peace. No signs of demons or other supernatural creatures. If Mama were still alive, she would enjoy this. The simple country farm life.

Suddenly there was a shift in the barrier.

Before I could react, there was a blade against my back. Sensing the type of blade, it was not angelic, leaving a smirk on my lips.

"Wrong type of blade," I murmured.

"True my dear, not much is known of what kills a cambion." The man said. "Maybe decapitation, a stab and twist in the heart, fire maybe."

Turning around I disarmed him aiming his blade at his throat. The intruder was human, though traces of magic in his system. Warlock? Appeared in his thirties with dark hair and brown eyes, in a suit with a striped bow tie.

"Kitty got skills," He said.

"Who are you?" I demanded, pressing the blade closer to his neck drawing a bit of blood.

"Cuthbert Sinclair," He answered happily.

"And why are you here?" I seethed. "

"I'm a collector, looking for a particular blade," Cuthbert answered.

"You won't find it here," Cain said appearing behind the intruder with his hand on his neck.

"And you must be Cain, son of Adam and Eve," Cuthbert noted.

"I've seen Men of Letter being ambitious, but not this stupid," Cain said.

"I assure you, I mean no harm, just searching for artifacts to add to my collection." He said

"Well, you'll find the blade at the bottom of the ocean," Cain growled adding pressure.

"Not that blade," Cuthbert said before vanishing

Cain and I were baffled not expecting this. Suddenly there was a shot of pain down my spine. I cried out in agony feeling fire going through my veins. My body collapsed to the ground with the weight of gravity. Cain tried to cancel it, yet the magical spell continues. Cuthbert appeared holding a relic.

"Now, about the relic, I seek." Cuthbert murmured.

"And what is that?" Cain growled.

". Excalibur," Cuthbert said easily. "So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The Knight of Hell scowled before he went inside to get the artifact from his collection. Father kept weapon throughout history. Excalibur was an excellent back in medieval times when he needs a better weapon to kill instead of the first blade. But once the dragons went extinct he kept the blade hidden, seeing no mortal worthy to wield such a powerful weapon. Let alone the demon's selfishness.

Not long Cain returns with the longsword.

He tossed it over to Sinclair who caught it.

"Now let her go," Cain ordered.

The human nodded removing the spell. I panted feeling the weight from me.

"She is a found gem," Sinclair said. "If you are ever in need to relieve your treasures, seek out for Magnus."

"Go," Cain growled.

With a snap of his fingers, the human vanished.

. **o0o**.

The demon radio caught Cain and my attention. The word about the first blade being in a museum. We looked at each other with hesitation, if the demons...Abaddon gets hold of the blade there is no chance for Dean to kill the damn bitch. However, Dad can't be near the blade since it was a high risk for him to relapse.

"I'll go for it and give it to Dean," I offered.

Cain nodded, "Whatever you do, not physically touch it. I don't know if the temptation will affect you."

If true, Cain was wearing the Mark when I was conceived. Though I bear no physical indications of having the Mark of Cain, there could be a chance I hold the same influences. With some of my artifacts to use just in case, I teleported to Kansas City outside _the National Institute of Antiquities._ Carefully, I travel through the facilities using my electrokinesis to turn off the power as I walk past the cameras. When I found the vault, two security guard shot each other and one aim at the camera destroying it. They were about to evacuate, yet I gave the command to free. Both demons were bewildered as they look at me. As I came in closer, I found a dead woman on the ground.

"For Crowley's citizens, you don't have skills in espionage." I murmured.

"We serve Abaddon," one guard growled.

"Oh," I replied. "What about Crowley?"

"The King of Hell has been missing for months."

"Well, prepared to be missing for months as well," I murmured, lifting my hand and concentrated on the two demons' spiritual forms. The two started to shake as black smoke appeared out of their mouths and onto their ground. I sent their souls straight to hell in the deepest darkest corner where Abaddon could never find them. No one should know where the blade should be.

 **.o0o.**

It wasn't long before the Winchesters arrived getting word of the First Blade location. I let them go through pretext, chilling on the hood of the Impala. It would be two hours before the two Hunter's return to their vehicle. When they saw me, Dean's eyes widen and groaned?

"What, another home visit?" He grumbled.

"More like a helping hand," I replied. "Got word of the First blade, came to help."

"As you helped those guards?" He asked.

"Once shot and the vessel was dead," I answered. "I made sure those demons were buried in the deepest part of hell unable to communicate with Abaddon."

"Much appreciated," Sam said, then looked at Dean. "She can be of use, Dean."

Dean contemplated it before sighing, "Fine. But she's going to be blindfolded."

"A bit kinky, sugar?" I chuckled.

"Not like that," Dean muttered. "And get off my car."

Shrugging, I got off the vehicle and went in the back. The Winchesters got in the front and started driving.

"Vivian," Sam started.

"Yes, Sam?" I replied.

"Have you encounter a man name, Magnus?"

My body tensed, "Yes."

"When?" Dean asked.

"In 1957, though the bastard stole something from Cain."

"Ha, someone stealing from Cain," Dean laughed.

"I recall you were doing it," I countered. "Besides, the sword wasn't his prized treasure."

"What is?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

I sighed, "Not all treasures are made of metal and gems."

 **.o0o.**

Being generous I had them blindfold me and lead the way to their hideout. One foot in, and I could sense how heavily warded the location was. As if the gravity was adding some pressure, but not enough to enable me from using my powers. Once inside, down a flight of stairs, I was aided by a chair where Dean removed the sack. I blinked a few times amazed by the size of this place and the library. There were many books, many I haven't seen.

"Wait here, while we get Crowley," Dean instructed.

"Dually noted," I said.

Thirty minutes later they came back with Crowley, cuffing him to a leather chair with some scotch. On the drive over, the Winchester told me of the King of Hell's…addiction. So it was important that we find the Magnus. Sam and Dean brought boxes as they told me we should consider the Men of Letters membership during 1958. There wasn't much since all the members of that time were on the kill list by Abaddon. I thought the spell I put on her would last so long, that this massacre wouldn't occur. But, the demoness figured out a way of a loophole. Shaking my head, I focus on finding Magnus or his given name.

"It's not a very good scotch, is it?" Crowley grumbled drinking

"Okay, Crowley, we have gone through the records for the entire membership in 1958. Every single name matches the men who were killed." Sam said.

The once king of hell was barely paying attention. His focus was on a pornographic magazine called Busty Asian Beauties, "That would be the active membership, correct?"

"Were you two dropped on your heads a great deal?" Crowley replied. "Like I told you, rumor has it that a rogue member was tossed out on his arse. Does that make him _active_? Seriously, boys, how did you ever function without me?" then turned the page. "Well, hello, Miss Ichigatsu."

Dean picked up a lid and read what was on the cover, " _Infamati et obliterati_."

"Dishonored and forgotten." I murmured.

Later we were sitting at the table pouring over files. There were many Men of Letters who were given the boot back in the day. Or at least in the last century.

"Wow. This guy was something." Dean said handing Sam the paper.

"Tough name," Sam commented.

"Yeah, Cuthbert Sinclair. I'd have just gone with _Magnus_." Dean agreed.

I looked over Sam's shoulder to see the picture. "That's him."

"Looks like he designed most of the warding that keeps the bunker safe." Sam read the profile.

"Says here he was named _Master of Spell_ , right after he initiated." Sam Dean added.

"You can say that again," I muttered, shuddering from memory.

"I guess his work got a little crazy. The leadership called it " _eccentric_ " and " _irresponsible_ " "Sam said.

Dean turned to a larger file, pulling out documents, "okay, so these are the projects that he proposed the last two years he was here. Look at this - " _rejected." "Rejected." "Rejected_ ""

"So difficult - brilliant, ahead of your time, despised for it," Crowley spoke for the first time in hours. "Trust me, I know."

"Formal separation from Men of Letters - April 1956," Dean said.

"And came to Mullen Haven in 1957," I added. "collecting.

"He missed the massacre," Sam concluded.

"I never knew his name, but I heard someone was out. Did my damndest to find him. Thought he might be my way inside this joint." Crowley commented.

Sam took that in and asked, "So where'd you look?"

All three pairs of eyes were the demon.

 **.o0o.**

Missouri

The last of the Men of Letters lives in Missouri.

Then again, the first blade was in Missouri. Still, I would expect Magnus to be in top cities or countries like New York, L.A, or on the countryside of Great Britain. Then again, the Men of Letters of Great Britain have been a pain in the ass since 1965. Last time I was in jolly old England was June 2, 1953, to see Queen Elizabeth the second's coronation. That was a fun time, especially the age of rock making a rise.

Anyway, the Winchesters, Crowley, and I walked through the forest cutting down branches. There was the detection of magic, faint that even demons couldn't sense it. I can, though it was vague.

"So, this is where your demons tracked him to?" Dean asked

"Exact spot. My boys never could find him." Crowley answered. "I'm sensing nothing, so if he's here, he's warned up to the gills."

"Well, he was a genius at it, right? Sure, as hell ain't gonna be found by a bunch of demons." Sam added.

"Oh, like he's gonna open his heart to you lot because you're such prizes?" Crowley mocked.

"Well, they were the vessels of the two most powerful arch angles." I reminded.

Dean looked. "Better - we're legacies."

The Winchesters and I went to the center of the meadow.

"I'm sensing an opening," I told them. "A change."

"All right, if he's so bent on hiding, maybe he's watching. Give it a shot." Dean said.

Sam cleared his throat then spoke, "Cuthbert Sinclair - uh, Magnus - whatever. We're Sam and Dean Winchester, Henry Winchester's grandsons."

"And Men of Letters, ourselves," Dean added.

"We know what happened back in the day. We don't necessarily agree with it. We figured...Maybe you want to tell your side of the story." Sam said

There was no response as the Winchesters turned to face Crowley. Sighing, I opened my backpack and pulled out a flask made of silver covered in jewels. The Winchesters looked at it in question, but I stood up holding it.

"Alright Magnus, do you want a cup of the fountain of the youth or not?" I shouted.

The boys were going to ask how I got it until spotting Crowley's reaction. Eyes bewildered pointing at something behind us. We turned around to smoke appearing out of nowhere transfiguring into a door. The Winchester's exchanged looks before we stepped through the doorway. Next thing we know, we were immediately in a hallway decor in the rare artwork. Securing the flask, I stare at the hunters.

"Which way?" I asked.

Dean motions to the right, and we walked down the hall. When we around the corner hearing music from the twenties. Suddenly there were two sets of footprints. Before I could inform the hunters, we were attacked by two vampires. The female vampire jumped onto Sam fangs exposed. The male launched at Dean as he got his machete taking his down with ease. Taking the closes, being Sam, I grabbed her by the collar and threw her across the room. Sam quickly grabbed his machete as the female run forward. Just as she was about to jump, Sam swung his blade decapitating him.

The tall hunter looked at me, "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied.

There was clapping over what sounded like an intercom as a male voice, "Bravo! Well done."

We followed the source till reaching the all too familiar Men of Letter. He hasn't aged since the last time I saw him. A man in his late thirties, brown hair kept groomed, and brown eyes. Though this time he wore a green suit from the fifties. As if he has been trapped in time.

"Awe, the Winchesters, and Miss Vivian, so glad you could visit." He said. "Have a seat, may I offer you both a drink?"

We declined as the hunters took the couch. I took over one of the lone chairs. As I was about to sit down, I saw Excalibur on the fireplace mantel. I hid my frown for a sword like that was never meant to be treated as a decorative centerpiece. No, it should be in its sheath at the ready when a threat comes near. Magnus walked over to the private bar pouring himself a drink.

"Sorry about all the theatricality. I just wanted to see what you three were made of." Magnus said as he came to take his seat.

"So, what, are we underground?" Dean asked.

"No. No, my fortress is right where you were standing." Magnus answered, taking a sip of his drink. "But it's invisible."

"Then you must be Cuthbert Sinclair," Sam confirmed.

"Ugh. I haven't gone by that moniker in, oh...57 years now," He said dramatically.

"Well, you're looking good for a guy pushing...90?" Dean tried to compliment.

Magnus grinned, "Well, thanks, sport. There's a spell for damn near everything. I am impressed, though. You did exactly what you should've done. Though I am gonna miss those two from my zoo."

"Your zoo?" I asked.

"Oh, Miss Vivian, you are during the greatest collection of supernatural rarities and antiquities on the planet." He answered happily, then turned to the Winchesters. "I'm sorry. Did you say that you were Men of Letters? I thought that whole thing died out after '58."

"Well, we are - we are legacies. But, uh... We're hunters." Sam tried to explain.

Magnus chuckled, "Hunters?" then laughed, "Wow! Hunters. With the key to the kingdom! The boys must be spinning in their graves. Damn snobs. Bunch of librarians, if you ask me. Although I was always fond of Henry. I was his mentor, you know? Yeah, till the squares gave me the boot. Yeah. 'Course, he came here to visit me, in secret. Called out to me, same as you did. Oh, yes. Quite the wild hair, your grandfather was."

"Listen," Dean said getting to the serious part. "Magnus, uh... We got ourselves a little situation. Abaddon, the last Knight of Hell, is looking to up her pay grade and take over the place."

"Things never change, do they?" Magnus replied. "I kept telling the boys repeatedly - I would say, "we could stop all this. We could rid the world of monsters once and for all if we just put our minds to it", but, "oh, no," they said. "No, no, no. It's not our place. We're here to study. We're here to catalog."

"Yeah, yeah, no, we get it. They're, uh...geeks." Dean agreed.

"Mm," Magnus nodded.

"But she can be stopped. But we need something that we hear you have - the First Blade." Dean continued.

"Hmm. I see. Interesting. But if you'd done your homework, you would know that it's useless, unless, of course, you're possessing the Mark -" Magnus said.

Dean rolled up his right sleeve revealing the Mark on his arm, "...the Mark of Cain."

Magnus' eyes widen in amazed as he leaned forward. There was a change in the atmosphere as this happened.

"Oh, my. How did you come by that?" Magnus asked.

"Listen, if Abaddon takes over, the one thing she wants more than anything is to make hell on earth. Not even you can escape that." Sam explained.

Magnus chuckled, "And they say all hunters are morons. It's right there behind you, gentlemen."

We turned around to the First Blade on display. My eyes widen to see the jaw of a donkey attached to a handle wrapped in leather. This was the blade Cain used to murder Able to free his hold from the devil and damn the eldest son to an eternity of damnation. There was a massive aura around the weapon. As hints of stains of slain victims coated the ivory. The Winchesters stood up.

"Listen, if you're serious about taking action, this-this is taking action. You loan us that Blade, and we will stop the bitch." Dean promised.

Something did not feel right.

Magnus stood up with a debating look, "Hmm. Let me think about it."

He turned around to the end table by his hair. He pinched some green powder in a silver bowl then faced us. "All right, I've thought about it." blowing the powder of Sam the recited a Chinese spell. _"Abi, ab oculis meis!"_

Just like that Sam disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dean and I were surprised by this.

"What did you do with my brother?!" Dean demanded beyond pissed.

Magnus waved his hands up in defense. "Don't worry. He's fine. But I did what any good collector would do - I separated the ordinary from the extraordinary." As he walked over to the blade. "I had the First Blade. And now I have the Mark of Cain to complete the set. And a bonus, the Daughter of Cain, third generation, and Cambion."

"You must be jesting," I growled.

"Yeah, well, the problem is, it's attached. So how about you loan me the Blade and I take care of business?" Dean said trying to remain calm.

"Dean, I am offering you the moon here - to be part of the greatest collection of all time, to be young forever." Magnus offered. "Let me teach you my secrets. Hmm? Be my companion. I have to be honest with you two; it has gotten lonely here over the years."

 _Okay, that didn't sound right,_ I thought.

"When you were saying any of that, did it feel at all creepy?" Dean said agreeing. "Yeah. I'm just gonna grab the Blade and go."

"One little design flaw to the place - no windows, no doors." Magnus playfully said clapping his hands together.

I scowled placing my hand on Dean and waved my hand to teleport the blade "Then I'll teleport us."

However, we were stuck. It was like there was a dome around us keeping us in. I tried again, once more we couldn't teleport out of the hidden building.

"Magical barrier, only I could break it," Magnus said.

"Well, in that case…" Dean draws his machete. "I'll just make my own."

Magnus grabbed the yellow powder blowing it on Dean, " _Shen ti rán shao_!"

Suddenly the machete was burning white hot that Dean had to dropped it, so it doesn't burn him, "Aah!"

We glared at Magnus who grinned, "Eh? Tricky little spell, that first one, right? Chinese."

Dean went into his pocket but was shock finding it empty.

Magnus was holding the hunter's gun, "Ah. Cheap magician's trick on that one - picked your pocket. Nice gun. Welcome to the collection, Dean."

I growled doing my telekinesis, but once more nothing happened.

"Oh, and all spells are substance based magic," Magnus explained. "So, welcome to the collection, Vivian."

Remembering I have my strength, I marched over to grab him. Before I could have grasped that stupid rainbow tie around his neck, the Man of Letter's pinched a blue powder reciting another Chinese spell. Just like that, my body collapsed to the ground falling unconscious.

"What did you do," Dean growled.

"A mere knocks out spell," Magnus assured. "Now, to tie you two up."

 **.o0o.**

I groaned with a damn headache. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a chair facing Dean who was chained to a marble column. Confused, I tried breaking the chains around me, but they wouldn't budge. I stopped taking a better examination to find sigils carved into the chains. I growled, glaring at Magnus who was walking over to the First Blade.

"Ah, Vivian, glad that you are awake." He said he picked up the first blade.

"Oh, you're a sorry piece of work. You know that?" Dean threatened. "Hold up in here, doing nothing. You bitch about the men of letters." he scoffs. "You're way worse.

Magnus stood in front of Dean, holding the blade up, "Should we fire it up? What do you say?"

"Go to hell," Dean warned.

"Oh, come on, Dean." Magnus pouted. "This is the object of your quest. Tell me Henry Winchester's grandson isn't curious to see if it works. Give me your hand."

Dean doesn't accept. Roughly, Magnus grabbed his right hand and shoved the First Blade handle into it. By reflex Dean's fingers wrapped around it. "Give me...your hand."

The Mark of Cain glows red, and Dean goes rigid as his hand clutches the Blade. His body started to shake, as Dean tried to fight the strong power. The veins on his arms pulsated, as the magic of the blade connected to the Mark making it illuminate even brighter. He closes his eyes in effort but opens them again having a distant look. One that of a person receiving an adrenaline rush. The eyes of a murder.

"Dean!" I shouted. "Snap out of it!"

This snapped Dean out of his trance dropping the First Blade. All the energy in his system vanished, leaving the hunter panting heavily and his dominate arm shaking.

Magnus was fascinated as he knelt to pick it up.

"Good," Magnus praised, wiping the invisible dust off it. "Next time, it'll be easier. You'll get used to the feelings, even welcome them."

Magnus excused himself leaving the two of us be. None of us spoke a word for a moment. I was baffled in how Dean handled the First Blade for the first time. My first impression was once he grasped the handle, he would be burst free and kill Magnus right on the spot. Then whoever was in his wake. Dean surpassed all expectation as Cain predicted. Not only is Dean of Cain's bloodline, but he also has control. Because he knows how to kill.

"You okay?" Dean finally said.

"Yeah," I answered. "Before you ask, I can't break out of these chains. They have some sigils suppressing my abilities."

Dean sighed but nodded.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

Dean paused trying to comprehend how he feels.

"Dean, the First Blade contains the essence of its victims. Cain used it on demons, angels, reapers, and... humans." I tried to explain.

"How painful for humans?" Dean asked.

"I... I don't know," I mumbled, my thoughts lingering back to Colette's death. Daddy said she suffered much when he impaled her.

 **.o0o.**

Magnus came back with the first blade. He wasn't going to stop until Dean and me willing to comply with being his companions and members of his awful zoo. Supernatural creatures are far worse than usual animals. Keep them cage for too long without their necessity of survival, and they shall bite the nearest living human.

"You'll come to understand, Dean - nothing can stop us," Magnus said. "Anything, anyone we want to own or destroy is ours."

"Well, how about this, Magnus?" Dean challenged. "How about I take a knee? Then what are you gonna do? Huh? You gonna kill me? Cause without this thing on my arm, that Blade's nothing but a hunk of bone with teeth."

Magnus paused, "Hmm. Well, I'm not asking you for your cooperation. I'm just taking it."

Suddenly he grasped Dean's head and recited a spell, "Mentem tuam ac voluntatem adsumo."

Dean struggled to try to resist Magnus Spell. However, his eyes drained of all attitude and emotions.

"No," I growled, trying to break free but failed.

The wannabe mage pulled his hand away, "Interesting effect, huh? All thought, all will just...drained out of you. I do this enough; you'll be ready for whatever I have in mind."

Dean paused comprehending in what happened.

"You can't do that," I sneered. "You can't control someone."

Magnus turned around to face me with a grin, "But I can," then looked at the first blade. "I wonder, being a child conceived from the mark would you hold the same temptations as Dean."

My eyes widen and face paled. Cain advised that I should never touch the blade in case of this possible theory. Cain had the mark when I was conceived, although I bare no mark on me the bloodlust could be there if activated by the blade.

"No, keep it away," I growled.

"But my dear Vivian, I am a man of research, I have to test this theory." As he approached.

I growled trying to use any of my abilities.

Dean snapped out of his daze seeing what was happening.

"Hey, get away from her!" Dean snapped. "You son of a bitch."

Magnus grinned as he shoves the blade into my hand. I gasp feeling a surge of primal energy entering my system. My veins were burning with adrenalin, bones aching, and muscles tensing with desire. I growled that sounded more primitive, bearing my teeth at Magnus wanting so badly to rip his throat out. There was awe in the human's eye. As if looking at a masterpiece. But when I turn my glance at Dean there was shock in his green eyes, like staring at a monster.

"Beautiful," Magnus murmured. "But lethal."

He yanked the blade out of my hand walking away.

I panted feeling all that energy vanished and my body going numb.

What the hell just happened?

 **.o0o.**

There was a shift in the atmosphere. A door was being opened. Magnus sensed this as he summoned one of his shapeshifters. He orders the more shifter what to do, as the purebred nodded transforming into his master and left. My eyes linger on Dean wondering if this was his brother Sam and Crowley who enter the invisible fortress.

Several minutes later, Sam enters the room holding a blade up to Magnus shifters neck. The youngest hunter was surprised to see Dean, and I tied up.

"Sam, no!" Dean called out in panic.

Sam was confused turning his head to see the real Magnus standing there with a Cheshire grin. Just like that, the Shifter transformed into his original form as it grabs the knife. Sam, however, pulled back and stabbed the shifter in the chest killing him. The real Magnus came over holding Dean's gun and aimed it at Sam.

"Shape-shifter. You see? There are benefits to keeping a zoo." Magnus murmured.

He gestured Sam to the second column and tied him up with rope. Damn it. Afterwards, Magnus walked over to one of the pedestals to grab an ancient dagger off the display and walks over to the younger brother.

"You know, I discarded you far too quickly, Sam. You're way more valuable than I thought you were." Then Magnus spoked to Dean. "Why would I knock myself out trying to sap your will? I think Sam here will get you to see things my way."

Dean caught the message, "Magnus, I swear to God..."

"What? What are you gonna do?" He challenged, then faced Sam. "What is he gonna do? Huh?"

Afterwards, Magnus gash opens Sam's right cheek with the dagger. Sam groaned, grinding his teeth to suppress the pain. Dean lunches forward, but the chains restrained him. Magnus continued, "Yeah, look, look, Sam, I'm not gonna kill you. Of course not." Then takes another slice in Sam's neck. "But I am gonna make you suffer unimaginably, all right?"

Suddenly Crowley appeared out of nowhere and quietly freed Dean from his confines. Dean nodded in thanks for grabbing the First Blade. Realizing they needed a distraction, I took the opportunity.

"Magnus!" I exclaimed.

The Man of Letter turned around facing me then paused to see Dean was gone. Before Magnus could recover, Dean dives at him with the First Blade and with the Mark of Cain, activates its real power. In one fellow strike, Magnus' head was decapitated before he knows it. Dean stood there comprehending what has happened, as the killer showed himself in awe while his right hand was shaking.

"Dean?" Sam whispered calling out to his brother. "Dean. Hey, it's over. He's dead."

Dean's eyes focused on the Blade and his arm that was still glowing. His lips curled forming into a snarl almost that of an animal.

Sam became urgent, "Drop the Blade, Dean."

However, it wasn't going through.

"Dean!" I shouted.

This time our words broke through as a spark of humanity flashes in his eyes and turned to me and then his brother.

"Drop the Blade," Sam advised.

Dean nodded and dropped the blade. His hands were shaking that he brought them to his chest. Crowley came over to me and tried to remove the chains off. However, he hissed in contact. Once Sam was free, he too tried to get the chains off.

I growled, "Grab Excalibur and cut the damn chains."

"Excalibur, as in- "Sam stated.

"Yes, the bloody damn sword," I snapped. "It's on the fucking mantel."

Sam nodded as he went to the mantel and grabbed the sword. I gave him cleared what to do, as he carefully but with good strength break the chains from the back of the chair. Shoving the shackles off, I felt my magic getting back together.

I faced the three, Crowley memorized by the artifacts, Sam though looked concern about Dean who was silent staring at the blade on the ground.

"You three go, I'll take care of this place," I informed them.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Someone needs to make sure Magnus zoo is taken care off and what artifacts he has here."

The three-nodded finding the spell powder to escape with the help of the member of the zoo. As they left I checked the zoo, seeing some supernatural beings and actual animals. Sighing, I teleported the actual animals to professional zoos or their natural habitat. For the real artifacts, I shrunk them and put them in a bag. Cain and I can go over these things to figure out what to do.

When I came over to Magnus body, I stared at it debating if I should burn it or leave it to rot. Until some of the supernatural zoo animals came in. A ghoul, wraith, and werewolf, the look of hunger in their eyes. I stepped back.

"Go right ahead," I told them and used the powder and left.

As I walked out of the dry forest, I found Sam and Dean at the Impala. My eyes widen to see the Impala being keyed in Enochian. Remembering from Cain's lesson it read, "Be afraid. Your Queen." I take it Abaddon was here or at least her goonies.

Then I noticed two missing things. Crowley and the first blade.

"Please tell me the First Blade is in the trunk," I demanded.

"the son of a bitch took it," Dean muttered, as he sat on the ground trying to rub the scratch-off.

"What?" I shouted. "You lost the First Blade!"

"Easy, we will get it back…eventually." Sam said. "once we find Abaddon."

"Or she finds you," I growled, then took a deep breath.

Then tossed a small we sack with standard size weapons at Sam, "These should be helpful for your future hunts. Silver and bronze blades."

"Uh, thanks," Sam said.

I started at Dean who was still focused on the key marks. With a sigh, I altered reality and removed the key scratch if not other things. Dean was baffled by the sudden disappearances of the marks then turned around looking at me.

"Thanks," Dean said.

I nodded, removing my backpack and took the jacket he gave me a while back tossing it at him.

"Hey, I wonder where that was," Dean said.

"Sorry, forgot to give it back after the werewolf heist," I said. "Anyway, I should go."

"Hey, is there a way to contact you?" Sam asked.

I looked at them, "Asking for my number, really sugar?"

"Well, we don't need another Ruby popping around," Dean muttered.

I sighed as I walked over grabbing Dean's phone and typing in my number in his contact.

"So, call me maybe," I murmured returning the phone and vanished on the spot.

 **.o0o.**

I found myself in a hotel where Cain's presence was noted. Something was off. It didn't feel peaceful. No, there was a sense of death. And a scent of fresh blood. I called out for Cain till reaching the bathroom to find a dead body in the bathtub.

I gasped covering my mouth in seeing what has been done.

"Vivian," Cain murmured.

I turned around to see Cain standing there with his hands covered in blood.

"I can explain."

Oh God, he relapsed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mother's Little Helper

**_Daughter of Cain_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Mother's little Helper**

Relapse

Humans have a weakness to their temptation. A child sees a cookie and would try to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. A teenager tempted by the latest meme or challenge. An alcoholic tempted by a bottle of beer. An addict tempted by another high. These temptations were part of human insecurity and comfort. A fix.

To a demon, it is an adrenaline rush.

To a Hell Knight, it was ecstasy.

Cain had his temptation, once he has been resisting since 1863. After killing all those demons back home was a fix after protecting Dean Winchesters. A courtesy. But the guy in the bathtub was a relapse. And here we are, standing in a bathroom with a dead body who has a knife wound in his chest.

I inhale sharply, "Who was he?"

"Vivian- "he started.

"Who was he!?" I demanded.

He sighed walking over to stare at the victim. "A serial killer."

"How did you cross paths with a serial killer?" I groaned.

"I was walking out of the woods and noticed this scum carrying a dead body out of his shed. I investigated till noticing all the bodies buried in the woods. Blood of Adam spilled from my bloodline. Made sure he suffered before giving the final blow." He explained.

"Did ya call the cops?" I asked, thinking about all the victims who have been missing.

"Left a note on the door for the mailman," Cain said.

I took another deep breath having mix emotions. He was telling the truth, he saved possible lives, he killed a serial killer, so what is the problem. The Promise. The promise to Colette he made so many years ago never to kill again. The demons were an exception to protect me, to protect Dean. But this was premeditated. I'm sure mother would agree. She saw Cain kill, heard his tale and begged him enough was enough on her dying breath. There was an excellent line, and the situation Cain has put himself it was in the grey. A debate between a lawful kill and justice.

But the temptations? I held the first blade and still feel the sensation. The surge of primal energy entering my system. My veins were burning with adrenalin, bones aching, and muscles tensing with desire. Lust to kill.

"Will you…"

I sighed and looked at the crime scene. With a wave of my hand, I alter reality to make the body that of a toy and blood vanished. Picking of the toy I shoved it into his chest and went to the other room. After a while, we were in the living room. On the couch I held Excalibur, Cain was impressed since he thought he lost that sword to Magnus

"Did you find the first blade?" Cain asked.

"Yes and no," I said.

Cain arched a brow. I explained to him that the King of Hell, Crowley stole the first blade the moment Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb talked behind the demons back on killing him. The Hell Knight sighed shaking his head. Although, I could see why the Winchesters want Crowley dead from all the gossip on the demon radio…they should have done it instead of saying it. Now the Blade is missing once more.

"At least Magnus is dead, and I got the sword back," I said trying to cheer things up.

"One of the twelve swords of the roundtable," Cain said, revealing the blade. "The one to rule of all of Camelot."

"Out of curiously, how did you acquired the sword?" I asked.

"Simply asked the Lady of the Lake," Cain answered. "A powerful Natural Witch. Of course, never had a chance to return it."

"Do you know what happened to the other eleven?" I asked.

"Buried with their masters or lost through time," he answered.

I sighed, this was a distraction, but the severe conversation will come back.

"How bad are the urges?" I asked.

There was a pause of silence, "Bad."

I bit my lip.

The mark and the blade are an addiction. Those who hold the blade and kill have a fix. Just I holding the blade felt the primal urge to kill. Even though I haven't killed yet, I fear with the Mark in my veins as a ghostly presence. However, with Cain relapsing, I worry how far he will go on killing especially with Abaddon hunt for us.

 **.o0o.**

My cell phone buzzed indicating a text. Checking my phone, I discover it was from an unknown number. Curious, I opened the message to see it was from Dean saying he needed to talk and to come alone. Looking up, I saw Cain on the couch reading a book. We accommodated a summer cabin that was abandoned for the unwanted months. There were much solitude and peace, away from civilization yet close to hunting animals. We thought hunting animals could be a substitute in curving his cravings for murder.

"I'm heading out," I said.

"Be careful," Cain said not breaking away from his book.

I nodded and teleported to the address Dean sent. Not long after, to find me outside of a bar. Typical. Entering the bar, seeing it pack until spotting Dean at a booth with two bottles beer. I walked over taking a seat across from him.

"You called," I said.

"Didn't think you will show up," He grumbled.

"Have to," I said. "Since I'm yer keeper."

Dean paused as he raised a brow. "Keeper."

"The Mark has never been transferred before," I said, grabbing the second bottle taking a swig. "God nor Lucifer left a training manual for what it does."

Dean took a sip of his drink.

"So why am I here?" I asked.

"I, I -uh, wanted to check up on you," Dean said.

"Check on me?" I replied. "That's a first."

He took a deep breath, his right hand shaking slightly.

"Side effects of the blade isn't it," I noted. "The adrenaline, the urges, the withdrawal."

"Yeah," he replied. "And you?"

I sighed taking a larger gulp, "I don't know how to put it. It's like a meditated state of imaging killing someone but being pulled back. The blade probably didn't affect me as much since I never killed a creature in human form."

This surprised Dean. He was about to speak when his phone rang. He gave an apologetic look and answered, "Hey."

" _Well, that took forever,"_ Sam answered on the other end.

"Uh, well, I'm working," Dean said. "You got anything?"

" _Not sure. But um a handful of other people have started acting out, too."_

"Acting out how?"

" _Well, same as the woman – aggressive, violent, impulsive."_

"Sounds like you're in a Gold's Gym."

" _Yeah. Except it's less steroid-induced and more…basic instinct. It's like the littlest thing can set them off. Kinda like me."_

I listen to their conversation closely and hearing the symptoms. I know these symptoms are seeing them before around the world. The victims are soulless. When souls are the primary source of energy or food in the supernatural, the host would be empty and go by their basic instinct or become apathetic.

"Sounds like he is dealing with soulless victims," I said.

Dean raised a brow, "You."

" _Yeah, Uh soulless me. Remember that?"_ Sam asked.

"Nah, how could I forget," Dean answered. "But you weren't out of control like these people."

"Everyone acts differently when their soul is extracted. Depends on the extractor too." I added.

" _Dean, who is that?"_

"Vivian, doing her checkups," Dean answered. "So, what we got? A crossroads demon making deals and taking people's souls?"

" _No, I don't think so_ ," Sam said. _"I mean, it's not as if these people are making the winning Lotto."_

"Uh, well, that was my best swing."

" _I hope not Dean; I could use your help down here. Dean?"_

Dean had zoned out until I shoved his leg under the table, "Yeah, no, I—heard you. I just, uh…I'm getting close, Sam. I can't drop the ball on Abaddon right now."

I sighed, "Give me the phone."

Dean was confused until I took the phone and stood up walking away.

"Hi Sam," I said.

" _Vivian,"_ he greeted.

"Down to business, are the humans are acting more anima or more of Patrick Bateman narcissistic sociopath or a mentally disable..."

" _Depends, its different for each, but one of the victims says he felt free after standing the waitress at dinner."_

I frown, "And how many people are there?"

" _About seven,"_ he answered.

"And when did this started?"

" _Three days ago,"_ Sam answered giving the fine details.

"Sounds like you got yourself a demon," I said.

" _Wait, demons can do that?"_ Sam asked.

"First rank demons who can be promoted to the second rank under the training of higher ranking demon. But that is rare, basically impossible."

" _But why?"_

"I don't know, souls are souls," I said. "Came across some soulless when hanging out with Manson. Too late to save the girls but sent the demon to hell. Sadly, Manson was a psychopath from the beginning."

" _Thanks,"_ Sam said.

"No problem," I replied before hanging up. When I got back to the table, Crowley was there. I leaned against the booth arms crossed, "My, my, the snake is out of the basket."

Crowley tensed when seeing me. I smirked pleased to know my presence scares the king of hell. He may be the lord of the underworld, but he was still a second ranking demon, a crossroads demon. If he were white or yellow eyes, then it would be a problem. Never met Lilith, but crossed paths with a few yellow eyes, although they are never coward like their back and red-eye subordinates, they still are cautious. Dagon, though when I crossed paths with her…she was about going through the motions, not like Ramiel and Azazel.

Dean got up and went over to the pool table. Crowley and I followed him, as Dean set up the balls. Crowley hovered closely which irritated the hunter.

"What do you want? "Dean growled.

"You tell me, Romeo," Crowley replied. "You rang. Let me guess - you butt-dialed me? "

"Whatever the hell that is. Either way, we did here? "Dean threatens.

"Long as I'm here, last time we chitchatted, we agreed that you were gonna line up Carrot Top." Crowley reminded.

"And you stole the blade." I countered.

Dean puts the balls in a triangle and arranges them in the correct order. He pushes them up the table and takes the triangle off. "Yep, well...I'm on it."

Crowley leaned over the table, "Unless Abaddon likes 10-cent wings, stale beer, and the clap, I doubt that she's here. "

"Go to hell," Dean muttered, grabbing a pool stick. He searched for the chalk, but Crowley held it

"Oh, if only," The demon chirped.

"That can be arranged," I offered, grabbing my pool stick.

Crowley scuttled back leaning towards Dean in defense. "What's going on with you, huh? You call me; you hang up. You want Abaddon; you don't want Abaddon. You want the Blade. You don't want the Blade. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're stalling. "

Dean sights the white ball breaking up the triangle then glared at Crowley.

Crowley walked away going to the other side of the table. "Just between us girls, how did you feel when you sunk the First Blade into Magnus' head? "

"Love it when you talk dirty," Crowley flirted, stealing the white ball. "You know what I think? I

"Not half as good as I'm gonna feel when it's yours," Dean threatened.

"I think you felt powerful...Virile...And afraid."

"Afraid? "Dean scoffed.

"Don't scam a scam artist, darling. You're stalling cause you're scared," Crowley taunted.

Having enough, I grabbed the demon by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "That's the pot calling the kettle black. Either you return the blade otherwise leave before I trap ya next to lucifer's cell."

Eyes widen in fear, the King of Hell vanished in a blink of an eye. I sighed, facing Dean who was astounded by all this but nodded in gratitude. We played our game until it was done. The hunter had better skill than I won the match. Although, I feel like something was going on, especially in what Crowley said. We both touched the blade and felt the side effects of it. There was an addiction; adrenaline rushed that can only conceive through killing. I never killed a supernatural being or human before, but Dean…he has hundreds of deaths on his soul and the first blade awaken it.

"Anything else ya want to add?" I asked.

"No…just wanted to check up on you," Dean said.

"You're too kind," I said. "Until next time."

With that said I patted his shoulder and headed out usually.

 **.o0o.**

 _Dean's POV_

Dean watched her leave through the front door of the bar. When she passed the window, she vanished in a blink of an eye. He sighed going over to the bar, ordering another beer. There was more to why he asked Vivian over but was not sure how to say it in words with fear of angering the cambion. He thought about Jesse and how he reacted when told bad news. So, to see an adult version of a cambion at a crowded bar was his mistake.

Ever since touching the Frist Blade and the adrenaline to kill lingered in his system. Crowley was right; he was scared. But was too proud to admit it. However, he thought about what happened at Magnus estate, when the once Men of Letter's approached Vivian with the first weapon. He saw the fear of the unknown in her brown eyes. The tension and panic were shaking her near fair skin until the psycho put the blade in her hand and everything change. Dean had seen battle ready monsters, and what he saw was a cross between a demon and an Amazon.

Vivian body tensed, her posture straightened as the veins were exposed and her eyes had changed. They were no longer the light shade of brown. No, the whites of her eyes turned black and the irises a dark shadow of purple illuminating. Just for a moment, Dean was looking at a monster. But he had a hard time to consider her as a monster, comparing her to Benny. Good souls trapped in monsters' bodies.

"Better me than her," Dean sighed taking another sip of beer.

And then Crowley came back, whistling for a drink from the Bartender. "I love this. I really do. Couple of cold ones, a kind jukebox... Good and evil, bro-in down."

"Shut your pie hole, Crowley." He said. "And didn't Vivian told you to leave."

"Yeah, but she's not here." Crowley defended. "Look, I merely suggested you might be a bit scared."

"Yeah. No, I heard you the first time. You still don't know what the hell you're talking about," Dean countered.

"I know that Cain gave you his Mark for a reason," Crowley said, acting as he understands. "And I know that rather than embracing it, rather than looking at it as the gift that it is, you're sulking like you lost your knuffle bunny. Why are you fighting what you really are?

"I'm a hunter," Dean warned.

"Who's a chip off the old Mark of Cain," Crowley teased.

"No. When I kill, I kill for a reason. I'm nothing like Cain. "Dean said, as the bartender brought to more bottles and he chugged one down. Wanting to prove himself he wasn't Cain to himself, Castiel, Sam, and Vivian.

"Nothing like - who are you talking to? I know you're not talking to me. "Crowley said confused.

"Eat me," Dean muttered taking another swig.

" I saw you. I saw the two of you together. Nothing like Cain? What's in that bottle? Delusion? I'm starting to worry about you, Dean." Crowley chastises.

"Yeah, well, why don't you worry about yourself?" Dean assured, taking a seat.

"I will. Cause like it or not, we're in this together." Crowley said. "Your problems, my problems... Our problems."

The demon got up from the stool and started to make his way over towards the back.

"Where are you going now?" Dean asked.

Crowley turned to face the hunter, "I'm going to go water the lily. Care to cross streams?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"So serious," Crowley murmured, before leaving.

Dean suddenly grabbed his right arm feeling a slight burn where the mark was. His thoughts drifted as he heard Magnus voice echoing in his head. "Next time it will be easier. That's it. Good. You'll get used to the feelings, even welcome them."

Dean held his arm as he started towards where Crowley disappeared to. Then he remembered Demons don't take a piss. Never in his entire life has he encounter a demon that can-do function humanly. Suddenly he noticed a guy a few stools away holding a rosary and looked like he was prepping for a fight. The stranger even took out a knife from his belt and went after Crowley.

As much as Dean hated doing this, he knows he had to stop it. If it were any Demon, he would let the hunter have his game, even offered to help. But Crowley is in possession of the first blade. If Crowley even dies, his chances of killing Abaddon are over. Let alone; he could tell the hunter was a greenhorn, a newbie and didn't have the skills to execute Crowley or a demon. And knowing the King of Hell, more bodies will be dropping out of spite.

Not having a choice, he went after the hunter as much as he hated it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: King of the Damned

_**Daughter of Cain**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: King of the Damned.**

Something felt off. There was a change in reality. There have been a few times when I felt growing up. A lot in the past decade. Someone was altering reality and bringing something from the past and bringing the individual to the present. Most time traveling feels like a ripple. A drop of a pebble. But in this case, this was no pebble. No, the shift of reality was not from a creature of travel. Not Chronos or an angel. No, it was a boulder. Someone using a rare, powerful spell to time travel and bringing something back that could possibly change the timeline.

"What is it?" Cain asked.

"Someone is using time traveling," I answered. "It's not Chronos; he's dead."

Growing up, Cain and I have encountered the Titan of Time. Merely Cain and Chronos would exchange a few words, sharing a bottle of wine, understanding one another of personal suffering from the curse of eternity. Maybe share a few stories; otherwise, it was a mutual relationship.

"Is it angelic?" he asked.

It's true; angels do have the ability to time travel now and then. But only the selected few have the power since only Archangels have it with ease. And this doesn't feel angelic.

"No, it feels demonic with magic," I answered.

Cain frown with a nod.

"Anything on the demon radio?" I asked.

Cain took a moment and listened to the demon network.

It has been a few months since I last made contacted the Winchesters. My focus on was Cain, keeping him away from humanity to prevent another death. We have rooted in the forests of Alaska away from civilizations. There was enough game in the woods for him to hunt. So, isolating him from humanity was enough to prevent another murder. Even if the previous prey was a serial killer…humans just can't get involved with the supernatural.

So, if Bambi dies…Bambi dies.

Better be a deer, bear, or even a mountain lion. As long as no human is killed, then rehabilitation should go well. We have to keep to Colette promise. No more killing. So, we lie in a cabin alone in the woods.

"Abaddon is planning to trap Crowley," Cain said. "Use him to get to the Winchesters."

"He does have the First Blade," I noted.

"Kill him, and the first blade is lost." He murmured. "Use him as bait."

"Would make a trap for Dean," I whispered.

"Exactly," he said. "You better go help them."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Cain nodded.

I sighed going over to the closet to grab a few things that could be of use. Assuming this will be a challenge, I seized any artifacts that could be used against demons. Afterward, I warned Cain to stay and not to leave the cabin. Cain assured me, he won't before I teleported in search of the Winchesters.

. **o0o**.

Landing on my feet sensing the hollow and sacred ground of a graveyard. Why on earth would the Winchesters be in a cemetery? Aren't they supposed to looking for Abaddon? I mean, sure they would encounter a few mini cases involving other supernatural beings. But now is not the time to play with a ghost.

A howl echoed through the air followed by growling.

"Great, now add a hellhound," I said to myself.

The growling soon turned into barking as the beast was in the chase. Following the noise, I soon found the Winchesters caged in a mausoleum as the hellhound tried to get it. The hellhound was taller and very muscular than the average demon canines. Hairless, with dark leathery skin a crimson eye. You could say they are a mix breed of all the hated/misunderstood dogs formed into one.

"Hello beautiful," I called out.

The hellhound turned around and growled at me.

"Vivian, run!" Dean shouted.

The hellhound rushed over, yet I gave the beast an intimidating glare. Warmth filled my eyes while my vision changed becoming more enhanced. Ignoring the changes, I have the command, "Stop!"

Instantly the beast stops glaring at me.

"Sit!" I ordered to which it complied. With my cambion abilities, I came over to the beast and knowing some animal training, bit onto the hound's ear showing dominates. The beast yelped from surprised before complying. I grinned petting its spine. "Good girl."

The hellhound licked my hand causing me to chuckle before getting serious using my powers to give commands, "Now, go home!"

Just like that, the hellhound gave a bark before running off to wherever the beast resigns. A moment later sensing the creature was gone, I turned to face the Winchesters. "You can come out now?"

Sam and Dean came out surprised.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I'm a cambion, I can command most creatures of hell," I explained. "Although, it was mere coincidence that she was here. Probably here to finish her hunt."

"Not quite," Dean said. "Crowley hid the First Blade."

My eyes widen a bit, "Where?"

They lead the way to a freshly dug up grave with a casket open revealing a middle age man, a few months of decay.

"He hid the First Blade in a corpse?" I asked slightly disgusted. Let alone finding it a bit belittling to the world's first deadly weapon in history.

"Yeah," Dean answered not to please as he and Sam knelt down.

Dean took out his knife ripping the decease shirt revealing the poorly stitched torso. The smell of embalming fluid stench the air the moment the stitches were cut. Immediately all three of us were ganging to the scent.

"Alright," Dean said rolling up his sleeve. "Goin' in."

However, Sam stopped him, "Hey, you know what? Maybe, uh…maybe I should do this."

"Sam, it's fine," Dean assured. "I – I-I can safely grab it without . . . you know…"

"I think it would be best if Sam grabs it," I commented, understanding where the youngest Winchester is coming from. I remember how I first touch the blade and felt the adrenaline. When Dean first held the blade, another side of him showed. It took both Sam and me back at Magnus mansion to convince Dean to drop the blade.

Dean sighed but nodded.

Sam rolled up his sleeve and carefully put his hand into the corpse's stomach cavity. He grunted in disgust, and I for one am happy to not be part of the cavity search. Not a moment later, he pulled out the first blade covered in embalming fluid, blood, and decomposing organ juices.

"Well, let's go kill a Knight of Hell, huh?" Dean said, patting Sam's back.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, trying to get the slime off.

Once the blade was clean, I changed reality, so the corpse was back in his grave, and the earth was untouched. We then got into the Impala driving to the location where Abaddon could be. The boys gave me the heads up that Crowley is observing Abaddon in Ohio. They were about to call Crowley for a precise location. There, a trap would be placed, and finally, the Demoness who destroyed my childhood will finally be dead.

"Out of curiosity, why Y'all interested in killing Abaddon?" I asked from the back seat. "Is it merely a hunter thing?"

"Uh…it's personal actually," Sam answered.

"The bitch killed our grandfather, Henry Winchester," Dean added. "If we had saved him, had a better plan, he would have gone back home and saved our father and grandmother a life of struggle."

"Oh," I mumbled.

So, Henry Winchester must have used a time-traveling spell to the modern period and died then, instead of his definite timeline…leaving his Wife and Child alone. Remembering history, it was a struggle for single mothers and how the community treated them. If a husband died, either it is a natural cause or murder, most importantly war they would have received some respect. Because you can't control unexpected death. However, if the husband vanished without reason…the family would receive pity but at the same time shame. The wife would never be able to remarry after an extended period of time till police consider him dead and the judge will make the final decision on automatic divorce.

Dean took out his phone and called. I activate the acute hearing I listen to their conversation. No matter what, never trust a Crossroads Demon.

" _Squirrel. I hope you were nice to your father,"_ Crowley greeted on the other end.

"What?" Dean said confused. "Shut up. Look, we got the Blade."

" _You do?"_ Crowley asked then continued. " _Well, you need to get it here at once. Cleveland, Humboldt_ _Hotel. Penthouse, of course. When you get here, I'll take you to Abaddon. I'll draw her out, and then you can skewer the ignorant hag. . ._ _Just selling it_ _._ "

Something was not right, Dean didn't seem to hear the last part of just selling it. There was another person with Crowley.

"All right, we're on our way," Dean confirmed.

" _Oh, and, Dean, you need to get a move on. It's a good day's drive from_ _Poughkeepsie._ _"_ Crowley added.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused. "We're not even near there."

" _Yeah, like I said, you need to leave Poughkeepsie right away,"_ Crowley answered, then hung up.

"So, we good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered putting the phone away.

The Impala was engrossed in silence. All you could hear was the sound of the tires roaming on the road. Time went on in the long drive. There were a few stops of getting gas, a quick food pickup at the gas station to which the Winchesters were surprised to see me take a bite of food. Hello, half human after all. Anyway, Sam would fall asleep while Dean continues to drive.

"You should get some rest," I suggested.

Dean shrugged, "Not until the bitch is dead."

"Stubborn as always," I sighed.

Looking at the review mirror, Dean had a small smirk. "You can say that again."

I snorted slightly.

"What about you?" he asked. "Don't you need your beauty sleep?"

"Will be," I said laying down in the back seat. "Will killing Abaddon solve everything?"

"Just treating it like its another job," he explained. "It doesn't bring people back, but it saves others."

I nodded until sleep claimed me.

 **.o0o.**

Cleveland Ohio, that is where Abaddon was resigning in a hotel called, Humboldt Hotel. There was a significant presence of demons, but most importantly I could sense Abaddon. The last time I ever encounter her was in the 1920's back in Paris, trying to convince Cain to rejoin hell, and take me away. Back in the day, I exorcised her out of the socialite's body and trapped her condemned soul in a nun. Almost a hundred years and we will meet again once more. Hopefully for the last time.

Exiting the Impala, we gather on the sidewalk as Sam held the First Blade that was being covered in fabric.

"All right, let's do this, "Sam said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a sec, "Dean interrupted. "We should give this place a once-over before we go up there."

Sam was questioning it, "Okay, why?"

"Crowley said he thought he saw some demons headed down to the basement," Dean explained. "He's have checked it out himself, but if word got back to Abaddon that he'd been seen…

 _Wait a minute,_ I thought but let the professionals do their job.

"When did he say all this?" Sam asked.

"On the phone," Dean lied, avoiding eye contact. "Look it might mean that she knows that he's here, okay? So why don't you check out the basement? Vivian and I'll, uh, take a look on the main floor."

Dean then grabbed the wrapped First Blade before walking off. Sam held concern for his brother, before looking at me, "Watch him."

"I will," I promised before going after Dean.

Once inside the Humboldt Hotel main lobby I confronted Dean, "You lied. Crowley never mentioned the basement."

"I know," Dean said. "But I can't risk his safety like what happened with Magnus."

"Understood," I murmured gazing into the lobby.

"Any Demons?" he whispered.

I nodded snapping my fingers, "We are under a cloak. They won't notice us."

Dean nodded in appreciation. He leads the way to the elevator, as I pressed the number in which Abaddon's aura could be felt. Once done, Dean unwrapped the cloth and held the First Blade. A dark atmosphere filled the small compartment, sending chills, and a rush of adrenaline in our system. However, when Dean actually grasped the handle, his entire body tensed as his veins on his right arm turned red. He took several deep breaths calming the urge before having control.

"You good?" I asked.

He nodded.

Ding and the elevators doors opened. Three demons started at us, reading to rush in, however with sharp glare all three demons were trapped. A demon was about to launch at them, but I prevented it ordering the demons to return to fell forgetting everything that has happen silently. Immediately, in a silent film, the vessels violently shook, opening their mouths releasing the actual demons form and exorcised back into hell. Unfortunately, two out of three vessels were dead, while one remained unconscious.

No time to mourn or check on the surviving victim, we crept to the room where Abaddon resigns in. Dean quietly opens the door, entering the suit. Entering the room, there lies Crowley on a lush chair caressing his left shoulder.

"Hello, Dean," Crowley greeted. "Love the crazy bloodlust in your eyes."

Dean tapped his own left shoulder with the blade.

"Let's not waste time," Crowley commented. "I'll take you to Abaddon."

We gave him a look.

"It' not far," the crossroad demon assured, looking off.

Suddenly another demon rushed in with a knife. Dean did an undercut, stabbing the demon in the gut as yell sparks deport around the wound, mouth, and eyes. Killing the condemned soul in seconds. However, the rush of the collision had the two falling onto a glass bookshelf destroying it. Just as Dean recover, he was forced back pinned to a wall.

Turning around, there stood Abaddon, "A boy and his blade. And still no match for the new queen."

She possessed the body of a woman from a different time. The vessel being tall, pale skin, almost statuesque. Her hair a fiery red, soft in curls down to her shoulders with a fifty curl on the bangs. She wore modern clothing of black leather. She stepped forward till stopping right in front of me.

"Hello Vivian, how much you have grown," She murmured. "Sadly, more like your mortal mother."

"Careful," I growled, eyes shifting.

Abaddon seeing something smirked, "And powerful too. Have you come and consider my offer?"

"Quite the opposite," I sneered, blasting her a crossed the room.

The demoness collided into a table knocking it over. She got up chuckling as she corrected her jacket. "I wonder if you have seen your true form. It's quite fascinating."

"Enough," I barked. "Too many lives have been wasted. It's time to pay for your sins."

She smirked, "by all means."

Lost in the moment of emotions, not realizing the distraction or my surroundings when I couldn't move any further. Examining my surroundings, I saw three crystals in precise locations creating a magical barrier. Inside the trap, my powers became neutralized unable to teleport or anything.

"Don't worry dear, just give me a moment and we will come back to our conversation." Abaddon murmured.

Shocked, I witness the demoness approached the two, mostly concentrated on Dean who was still pinned to the wall. "So first . . . You'll die . . . Painfully. And then Crowley will watch his son die – ditto – and then the king himself. And blade destroyed. Oh, and brainwashed Vivian." She chuckled, "That's quite a to-do list. "

The Mark of Cain burned brightly under Dean's jacket. He concentrated his strength onto the First Blade trying hard to break free. Abaddon noticed this, raising her hand applying more pressure to her telekinetic powers. Yet Dean manages to escape, heaving in heavy grunts. Quick yet frantic, Abaddon sent another blast onto him to submission. The room was engrossed by the amount of energy, creating its own winds and electrical surges from all the appliances releasing sparks. Dean pushed forward, taking long strides towards her.

Sadly, Abaddon conjured another blast that sends Dean back to the wall, resulting in him dropping the blade. Abaddon laughed in triumph, making her approach to kill him as promised. Slowly she clenched her fingers, strangling him as he choked. His green eyes hazy for a moment, still gazing down at the blade.

"You failed," Abaddon murmured. "I always get what I want in the end."

She turned her gaze towards me, "It won't be long."

A clattering noise broke her focus as all eyes went onto the First Blade that was actually moving. Abaddon gleeful expression dropped, staring at Dean the moment the jaw bone flew across the room back in its owner's possession and breaking the connection. Abaddon glared, applying more power in suppressing the hunter. Except, Dean marched over, and one strong swooped brutally stabbed the last of the Hell Knights in the abdomen, lifting her off of the ground. Abaddon screamed as red and gold energy burst through her body, almost like she was being smitten by lighting. Her screams mixed with roars of an unknown thunder and the winds of her power howling out of control. On her last cry, her body burned, and death claimed her.

Dean yanked the blade out dropping the vessel to the ground. Influenced by the Mark, he straddled the body and began stabbing it several times.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, coming out of nowhere.

But the oldest hunter was lost in the murderous cloud.

He kept stabbing Abaddon's vessel over and over and over until blood splattered all over his face.

"Dean stop!" I yelled.

Just like that, after his last punch, he stops under command. He turned his gaze towards me, shock and satisfaction consumed his green orbs.

"You can stop," I murmured. "She's dead."

Dean hesitated to look at Sam before gazing at the vessel were several holes condensed together in her chest, face swollen up, and a pool of blood spreading. Traumatized by his actions he dropped the First Blade.

"What is all the ruckus!" A heavy Scottish accent called out.

All eyes went to the two doors that reveal a young gentleman in eighteenth-century clothing. You got to be kidding me. As I could detect the sharp change in reality around his presence. So, he was the anomaly that is causing the ripples. Dean walked over to the man trying to calm him down, when he spotted the two dead bodies on the ground, instantly making a catholic gesture before covering his mouth.

Taking this moment, I stared at Sam, "Get the blade."

Sam nodded as she rushed over and grabbed the first Blade cleaning it up and wrapping it around the leather cloth. Dean came over and knocked over one of the three crystals, breaking the trap. Nodding in acceptance, I walked over to Crowley to see the damage. Apparently, Abaddon shot the king of hell with a devil's trap that was carved into the bullet. Taking a knife and worked on getting the bullet out.

"Ghah, over a century old and couldn't have learned to be a doctor!" the demon cried.

"We didn't kill you, Crowley," Sam reminded. "even though it would've been very easy. Isn't that enough?"

"You owe me," Crowley countered. "Don't I get no credit for warning you this was a trap?"

Sam snorted, not believing him.

" _Poughkeepsie_ ring a bell?" The demon asked.

All eyes went on Dean, who came back freshen up after talking to the third party in the room.

Crowley laughed, "I sense drama."

Dean tried to change the subject, "I just still can't get over the fact that Crowley has a son. How's he doing, by the way?"

Getting the bullet loose and out of his shoulder blade, I yanked it out. Crowley cried out in pain, but in the end, I held the devil trap's bullet.

"How do you think?" the demon muttered.

"Sadly, he has to go back," I announced.

"If the lad goes back, his destiny is to board a ship bound for America. That ship went down in a storm. All hands were lost. He had one chance in this world to change his life." Crowley defended then sighed. "You want that to all end in tragedy?"

Dean thought about it then shrugged, "I don't know how to tell it to ya. Them's the rules. He goes back."

"The lore all says the same thing –," Sam added, "You change any one thing in the past, the ripple effect impacts everything that follows."

"Please," Crowley begged. "No one bends the rules like you two bend the rules. He's one misfit kid. He impacts no one."

"I'm sorry, but there has been to many Mandela effects in the last five years," I said. "This universe has many rules, and altering the past holds severe consequences."

"We'll take him back to the bunker, figure out the spell," Sam said. "that's the way it's got to be."

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Crowley asked.

I nodded.

Crowley was gotten up tossing the bloody handkerchief onto the chair walking over to his son. He stopped at the door glaring at us, "I'll cheer the day when the last trace of humanity leaves me. _Feelings_."

The King of Hell enters the bedroom. Not a second later, the doors were slammed shut. Sensing teleportation, I rushed to stop them but was too late. Dean and Sam burst open the door and found the pair gone.

"Damn it, Crowley!" Dean exclaimed.

"How bad is it?" Sam asked. "What damage could Gavin do?"

"What's his timeline?" I replied. "When was he taken?"

"Said he was taken the night before he went on the ship in 1723," Dean answered.

"And the supposed time of death that was being documented?" I asked.

"Uh, 1723 the Star sunk off the coast of Massachusetts," Sam answered. "All were lost at sea."

Taking a moment to comprehend the information and the situation we were in to calculate the risk. "If he died on the ship like anyone else, there wouldn't be a change in the butterfly effect. Fate may notice this, but hopefully, reality won't try to create order."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "I mean, it's one soul escaping death. At least it's not the _Titanic_ or something along those lines."

Both Winchester tensed as if having dealt with that experience.

We all heaved a heavy sighed gazing at the two bodies and noticing the two other entities in the hallway. I decided that I will take care of the regular demons and place them where their bodies would be found, and hopefully, loved ones could collect them. As for Abaddon…a part of me wants to send her corpses into an active volcano or tossed in the ocean. I told the boys this, but Sam stopped saying, to drop the body off back to the bunker. He explained the vessel was a _woman of letters_ , Josie Sands who was Henry Winchester, friend, and partner. Both Winchester's think they could at least give the vessel a proper hunters funeral.

Not arguing I waved my hands altering reality and teleported the bodies to their precise location followed by fixing the room. I then faced the hunters. Nothing else to do, we left the Humboldt hotel.

Back at the Impala, Sam put the First Blade back in the trunk and locked it. Dean quietly asked Sam to give us a moment. Sam nodded, walking off to the drugstore that was down the block. Dean and I lean against the side of the vehicle.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I replied, which he merely shrugged. Sighing I answered, "To finally witness my mother killer executed…relieving. But…"

"But what?"

"It doesn't fix everything," I answered. "Closure yes, but Abaddon did her damage long ago. She took away the years and experience that neither Colette and I could have. As long as no more death can accrue by Abaddon…my mother has received her justice."

Dean nodded and surprisingly gave a hug. My body tensed from not expecting that, resulting this…this sympathy and comfort making my eyes water. It was rare to have human contact and being held by another man in over thirty years no doubt. Inhaling sharply, I pulled back.

"I better go and informed Cain," I mumbled.

Dean nodded, "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe," I said. "But don't get your hopes up."

Dean nodded, we exchanged our goodbyes, and I started walking away. Not even ten steps I stopped facing Dean, "Oh and Dean…."

"Yes Vivian?" he replied.

"Don't rely too much on the blade," I said. "And most importantly don't die while it is in your possession."

Before he could have asked what, I mean I vanished before his eyes.

. **o0o**.

Back in Alaska where solitude was being held. I took a deep breath staring at the cabin where Can resign. So many thoughts linger in my head in how Cain would receive the news. So many scenarios in his reactions. Taking a deep breath, I enter the cabin to find Cain on the couch reading a book. He looked up expecting the confirmation answer. There is no doubt he sensed Abaddon's death, even heard it on the demon radio, but still.

"Abaddon is dead," I confirmed.

Cain nodded, "We can live now live in peace."

"And have closure," I added.

Cain nodded again.

I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. Almost a hundred years of hiding and caution because of Abaddon hunt. Now we can live in peace. The Winchesters took care of the Apocalypse, most of the dangerous demons are gone, and beasts have been tamed.

I just need to figure out what to do with my life now.

* * *

 **What episode should Vivian be in?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
